The World Before Love
by Mark 61
Summary: Long before that life changing interview Riley Morgan was just a guy trying to make it in pro wrestling. Mandy Rose was a young woman chasing her dream in the WWE. A prequel to Two Worlds One Love, Two Worlds One Marriage, and Changing Worlds Can Love Survive?
1. Chapter 1

The World Before Love

Long before that life changing interview Riley Morgan was just a guy trying to make it in pro wrestling. A prequel to Two Worlds One Love, Two Worlds One Marriage, and Changing Worlds Can Love Survive?

_I just can't let Riley go yet. Now for a long time an idea I had was doing a prequel to the Jake Reed series. But Jake's back story kind of became a moving target for me with stuff like how long he was using, what he using. So instead now we are doing. Riley. Now I don't think Mandy will be in this story much. She might pop up from time to time. But this is Riley's story. I will try to be as accurate and as close to the actual angels, feuds, matches and events as I can. This won't be a full on bio of Riley for years before he met Mandy. Hope you enjoy this._

Chapter 1

"So what do you do for a living?" The girl asks. "I'm a pro wrestler," Riley says he had been through this time and again. He would meet some girl they would flirt. She would ask that question. He would answer. "No really what do you do?" She asks. "I'm a pro wrestler," Riley says. Well most of the time he was a pro wrestler. He picked up side work from time to time. "Like for the WWE?" She asks. "Well I'm an independent wrestler. I'm not signed to anyone," Riley says. He would have had more luck saying he was garbage man trying to become a pool boy. "Hey Riley how long does it take to get two beers," He hears Riley gets his beers and heads back to his table handing one to Cage. "Get her number?" "No Brian I didn't get her number," Riley says annoyed. "Ah she saw that booger in you nose… Got you," Cage laughs as Riley touches his nose. "Very funny," Rile says annoyed.

"Brother lighten up," Cage says. Riley just nods. "So Super Dragon liked your match," Cage says. "Only took Nick and Matt putting me over to him again and again. And Elgin telling him he wanted to face me," Riley says. "At least you are finally past the Cornette thing," Cage says. "Gee thanks I was finally getting over that," Riley says. "You should its been over a year. Everyone is telling you how good you are," Cage says. "I know I'm good. I just wish I was good enough to make it to the next level," Riley says. "Did you hear back from Lucha Underground?" Cage asks. "I did they said maybe next season," Riley says. "Hey that is weird," Cage says. "What?" Riley asks. Cage points to two guys in black shirts. "Bullet Club isn't that they stable Prince Devitt is leading?" "Yes it is. Hottest heel act in Japan in a long time. Reminds me of some of the tapes of Choshu got at his beak or Stan Hansen or the nwo Japan got," Riley says.

"Kind of strange seeing New Japan shirts in the states. Can't recall ever seeing them out in a bar unless a show was being run," Cage says. "They must be pretty big fans. You don't even see a lot Indy or TNA shirts. Hell not even WWE," Riley says. "UFC is the big thing right now," Cage says. "You guys ready to order?" The waitress asks. They order and keep talking. "Hey when is you next tour of NOAH?" Cage asks at one point. "Would imply I have a next tour," Riley says. "And there is you problem. You give up to quick," Cage says. "They told me it could a while with all the stuff going on behind the scenes. They are tapped out can't afford to bring to many American's over. Guys like you or Eddie are one thing," Riley says. "This could be a good thing. Opens you up for more date here in the US," Cage points out. "Good point," Riley says.

So Cal Indy Show

Riley pulled on his boots. "Hey Riley rumor has it a talent scout for WWE is out there," ACH says. "Dude come on how long you been working?" Riley says not beveling it. "There is some guy in a suite in the front row," ACH says. "Have you seen him?" Riley asks. Guys were always seeing or hearing about talent scouts for WWE. From what Riley could tell WWE didn't have scouts that traveled to shows. Back when Riley had been in the Midwest Jon Moxley has been a good buddy of his and a bit of a mentor. When Jon joined the WWE he had asked if anyone had ever seen him in person. No one had. They had seen his matches on DVD and offered him a try out. If WWE did send scouts out they didn't come to mid level shows like this. "I think this is legit man," ACH claims. "Well if it is you better have a good match man. I'm going to my merch table," Riley says.

Some young kid who had been maybe ten total matches under his belt comes up to Riley. "Is it true?" "Look kid I've been doing this for a while. Just worry about having a good match," Riley says. "What do you know you have never been anywhere," The kid says. Riley just walks off although the's tempted to punch this moron in the face. Although if he would up in the ring with the guy a little stiffer than usual shot might be coming his way. For now Riley was worried about selling some shirts and photos to the fans tonight. He had brought his box of stuff in earlier and now needed to set it up. His phone rang it was Matt Jackson. "Hey Riley we got big new," Nick yells. "You and Matt switched phone numbers," Riley jokes. "Dude seriously its big news," Matt says. "Well go a head spill," Riley says.

"We are New Japan bound," They say at the same time. "Way to go guys! That is great," Riley says. "Yeah and the best part if they are putting us with Bullet Club," Nick says. Well it made sense. Seemed like almost any American was being put in Bullet Club these days. Still it was a big deal. "Guys that is great," Riley says again. But he had to honest he was jealous. He had been a New Japan fan for years. Even during the dark days of the company. Chono, Muta, and Hashimoto had been his wrestling heroes. Liger, Kanemoto, and Otani were guys he lifted moves from. He had worked a few tours of NOAH got to meet some other legends like Kobashi or KENTA but he had been very low on the card. And by the time Riley got there NOAH had badly started to slip. The days of the Green Ring being the top company in Japan.

"Hey Riley we can introduce you to Masahiro Chono," Nick says. "We know what a fanboy you are," Matt adds. "You damn well better," Riley says trying to make light. "Riley could you do me a favor just check in on Dana and the baby why I'm away?" Matt asks. "No problem Matt," Riley says.

Later that night

Riley was already in the ring ring as Bobby Fish his entrance. Fish grabbed a microphone and crowd booed since Fish was a big heel for this promotion. "Now let me straight. I was the champion for an entire year. And my first match back I don't get a shot to get my title back. No instead I get Riley Morgan..." Riley grabs the microphone. "You trying to say something Bobby?" Rile asks before tossing the microphone back at him. "Look Riley you got potential. But you aren't on my level. I'm one of the best and all these morons in the stands know it," Bobby says. With that Riley hits an enzquir that knocks the microphone into Fish's face. Fish is stunned as the referee calls for the bell. Spinning hook kick by Riley and Fish is down. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Fish kicks out and rolls to the floor. Suicide dive by Riley. He tosses Fish back into the ring and comes in with a sling shot splash another cover count of one, count of two, Fish kicks out.

Fish scramble to his feet. Riley with a roundhouse kick and he knock fish into the corner and hits a running knee. Snanpmare by Riley and he locks in a chin lock. Fish fights free and hits a frakenstenier. Drop kick by Fish and it sends Riley into a corner. Fish hits space rolling elbow and locks in a cross face forcing Riley to the mat. "As I was saying! He's not on my level!" Fish yells taunting Riley who gets to the ropes for a break. Fish waits for Riley to stand and hooks his leg before hitting a saito suplex. Gorilla press into a double knee gut buster by Fish and he covers count of one count of two. Riley kicks out. Riley rolls to his knee and Fish mocks him by dragging his feet across Riley's face. Riley catches the leg and hits a dragon screw leg whip. Fish is hurt and Riley hits a knee drop.

Both men get back up and circle round the ring. Lock up and Fish gets to the side and hits a knee to Riley's stomach. Riley follows up with a knee of his own. Fish goes for a cross arm breaker but Riley counters into a roll up. Count of one, count of two. Fish escapes. Both men throw a round house kick when they stand up and Fish lands first. Falcon arrow by Fish. Cover count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Fish tosses Riley to the floor and than hits a springboard moonsault to the outside of the ring. Riley is down. Fish picks him up and tosses him hard into the ring post. Hard stomp to the head by Fish before he finally tosses Riley back in. Inverted atomic drop and than an explored suplex by Fish he rolls through and hits a snap suplex. Fish goes for a double jump suplex but Riley gets the knees up. Firsh is in pain. Riley locks in a abdominal stretch and than hits a gut wrench suplex. Riley locks in a cobra clutch. Fish tries to get free but Riley won't let the hold go. Fish tries a judo style toss but Riley still won't let it go. "Tap tap tap," The fans chant. Fish grabs onto the ref and low blows Riley.

Riley gets go of the hold and falls over. He just manages to get up to his knees. Flying fishhook by Bobby Fish. Cover count of one, count of two, count of three. The bell rings as the fans boo. Fish gets up still looking pissed off and he starts to put the boots to Riley but the referee pulls him off. "He's not on my level!" Fish yells again before spitting on Riley. Finally Fish leaves. Riley is helped to his feet by the referee. Some fans clap. Most are indifferent. Fish was the star and if Riley was being honest he wasn't on Bobby Fish's level.

Later that night

Riley was unloading his car. Nick and Matt Jackson had become good friends over the last year. With most of his bookings coming on the west coast he had moved out there. The Jackson's father and mother had even let him move onto a guest house on there property. It was late and he was trying to be quite. "Oh hey Riley," the Bucks father said coming around the corner. "I'm sorry Mr. Jackson didn't mean to wake you up," Riley says. "You didn't. I had to let the dog out. How'd it go?" Papa Buck asks. "Made enough for gas and something to eat on the way home. Can't complain," Riley says. "I should get back in... hey you mind mowing the lawn usual deal knock some money off the rent," Papa Buck says. "Yeah no problem," Riley says. He takes the box of shirts into the house and than returns for his gear bag. He had learned the hard way never keep you gear in car, after someone broke in and stole some back when he lived in Omaha.

Pulling his merch money out of his pocket he counted it again. He actually did a little better than gas and food money. "Got my head above water for this week. Just as long as nothing unexpected comes up," Riley thinks as he take off his shoes and find a hole in the left one. "Well it could be worst at least I didn't break my foot," Riley thinks. He just finished paying back his father who had covered the bill when Riley suffered a broken arm after landing wrong on frog splash. Of course Dr. Morgan pointed out how important health insurance was it was a benefit of real jobs. That was a debate that was happening more and more. The last time they had talked Riley had gotten mad and yelled "Just wait till I get a big break I'll show you." Now he just needed the big break to happen.

The next morning.

Riley's phone woke him up. He was still in a daze as he reached out to grab it from the nightstand. Looking at the ID he couldn't' believe the nerve of this guy. "Jimmy you better be calling me to tell you got the money you owe me and the other boys that worked that show," Riley says. "You guys got paid," the scumbag promoter says. "No we got some money because we sold shirts that night. You on the other hand took the box office and ran," Riley says getting madder and madder. "Look Riley there was no money the building screwed me," Jimmy claims. "Yeah what ever," Riley says. "Look Riley I want to make it up for you. I got a great chance," Jimmy says. "We can talk when I get paid from your last great chance," Riley says. "Riley I got a TV deal and I want to put in the main event of my first show," Jimmy claims. "Jim you hear the old saying fool me once shame on you fool me twice sham on me?" Riley says before hanging up.

Jimmy was the type of the that talked a big game. And never lived up to them. Last time out he had stiffed guys on pay. Riley would never work for that guy again. Riley's phone rang again. Another thing about Jimmy he didn't give up especially when was desperate. "The answer is no Jimmy... Oh sorry... No no it's fine. I was just dealing with a pest... Of course I can there. What do I need to bring... Yes yes... Thank you." Riley says before hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Business, Jobs, and Meeting People

"Your name?" the security guard asks. "Riley Morgan," Riley says readjusting the bag with his gear. "There it is Morgan. Go down hall there turn left report to Fit Finlay," The guard says. "Thanks," Riley says. Riley walks. "Mr. Finlay, I'm Riley Morgan," He says seeing the wrestling legend. "Oh right your the job… extra… local talent," Finlay says. "Yes sir," Riley says extending his hand. Finlay shakes it. "Did they tell what they were looking for?" Finlay asks. "Yes sir they want someone to do a spot with The Big Show," Riley says. "You got any problem with that?" Finlay asks. "No sir," Riley says. "Alright. Go get changed and warmed up you are up in the third segment," Finlay says. "Which way?" Riley asks. "Go change with the referee over there," Finlay says. Riley wasn't about to object.

Later that night

Riley stood on the floor as the Big Show made his entrance. "Yikes he's bigger in real life some how," Riley thinks. The long time veteran cut a promo promising to destroy his next opponent. "Now lets bring my opponent for tonight in here," Big Show says. With that Riley climbed into the ring. The referee called for the bell. Riley charged across the ring and went for a shoulder tackle and bounced right off landing on his ass. Big Show pulled Riley off and hit a side walk slam. Riley struggled to his feet and Big Show hit the WMD punch. Finally Big Show finishes it off with a choke slam and pins Riley. "Be ready here it goes," Big Show says before picking Riley up and tossing over the top rope. Riley lands hard with a thud. "Not a bad way to make a few hundred dollars," Riley thinks as he lays on the floor.

Days later

"DJ you are being ridicules," Riley says on the phone. "You just jobbed on WWE TV! What value to me in a tournament called Best of the Best?" The owner and promoter of Combat Zone Wrestling says to Riley after telling him he was canceling a booking. "Its not 1970 anymore. People know what is going. And you have been in my shoes trying to make it. An offer for a one shot with WWE is damn good money. I couldn't afford to turn it down," Riley pleads. "Yeah well I'm sure they will call you back soon. You are not working my shows you jobber," DJ says before hanging up. "Asshole!" Riley says. "What happened?" Nick asks. "DJ Hyde just cancelled by bookings for Best of the Best because of that stuff I did for WWE," Riley says. "What an idiot! What's next he wont' book Davey Richards for losing a match on TNA?" Nick says. "Typical my career is like that Springsteen song," Riley says.

"Glory Days?" Nick asks. "No One Step Up, two steps back," Riley says. "Its just a temporary set back," Nick tells him. "Another one," Riley says. Matt enters the guest house Riley lived in. "You guys ready to go?" Matt asks. "Yeah lets go before I lose another booking," Riley says. Nick explains what is going on. "I'll drive it will force me to focus on something besides this," Riley says. "Sure thing man," Matt says tossing him the car keys.

It was a drive to San Diego for an upstart company. The drive wasn't that bad they all had much worse in the past. "Nick you ever think to fill this thing up?" Riley says looking at the gauge which is near the E. "Knew I forgot something pull over," Nick says. "Yeah hold on I got a few twenties this place offer a discount if you pay in cash," Matt says. They stop and head into the store. Riley takes a lap looking for a drink and a snack to have on the road trip. "Oh geez I'm sorry," Riley as he rounds a corner and nearly walks into a woman. "No its my fault," she says. Riley is struck by how pretty she is. "Hey Riley come on we got to get going," Matt yells. "Sorry again," Riley says before grabbing some chips and a bottle of soda and paying.

Once he's gone the girl takes her things to the register. "Hey Kim any idea who that guy was?" She asks. "Which one?" The cashier asks. "The one with the short hair." "No idea," Kim says. "To bad he was pretty cute," The woman says. "You got a crush Laura?"

The guys were back on the road. "Okay so Nick we are the main event. Riley who are you facing?" Matt asks. "Not sure some British guys," Riley says. "British guy? Zack Sabre?" Nick asks. "Not him, I think he was on that TNA show where they looked for talent from the UK," Riley says. "Rockstar Spud?" Matt asks. "No not Spud. He didn't win it. He's actually kind of a lighter guy I think he'a junior," Riley says. "I think I know who you are talking about really been stealing shows in the UK," Nick says. "Yeah he's moving to the US to further his career," Riley says. "Wait umbrella man?" Matt asks. "Yeah umbrella man," Riley says. "His name isn't umbrella man," Nick says. "Of course not its... shit what is his name?" Riley asks. "Its something Roll I wanna say," Matt says. "Yeah it's Matt Roll," Riley says.

The Show That Night

"The Villain Marty Scrull!" The announcer declared. The referee called for the bell. Riley and Marty locked up. Riley rings the arm and gets kicks out the leg putting Marty one knee. Marty works through and revers position and now rings Riley's arm. Marty gets a head lock but Riley goes to dump him but Marty lands on his feet and hits a drop kick sending Riley to the floor. Scrull laughs. Riley charges back into the ring and Scrull bails to the floor. Marty circles and finally gets back in the ring. Riley goes for a lock up but Marty hides behind the referee. Riley is getting frustrated and he charges allowing Marty to hit a super kick. Knee smash by Marty who than covers. Count of one Riley kicks out. They wind up in a Roman knuckle lock. Marty with a monkey flip and he takes Riley over. Riley holds on and they wind up stand in the lock up again.

Hip toss into an arm bar by Riley but Mart gets the ropes. Another lock up. Marty positions things so the referee can't see as he pokes Riley in the eyes. Sit out suplex slam by Marty Scrull. Marty goes for a Tornado DDT but Riley blocks it and turns it into northern lights suplex. Marty is back up to his feet but Riley mows him down an Ode to Chono. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Marty kicks out. Both men are up and Riley goes for a big chop. Marty catches the hands and grabs onto the fingers. "SHH!" Marty goes before snapping Riley's fingers. Marty follows up with enziquri. Riley rollso to the floor. Suicide dive by Marty. Riley is rolled back into the ring. Moonsault by Scrull and he covers, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Marty pulls up and hits a Gory Special. Marty sets up for a jackknife power bomb. Back body drop by Riley.

Big lariat by Riley and he hits a dragon suplex on Marty. Round house kick by Riley and than a hook kick drop Marty. Riley goes for a scorpion death lock. Marty fights to the ropes and the referee forces the break. Small package by Marty, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Both men back to there feet. Marty acts like he is about to hit a super kick. Riley covers, "Just kidding," Marty yell before kicking Riley in in the knee. School boy by Marty, count of one count of two, Riley gets a shoulder up. Back to there feet. Final Wave out of no where. Riley covers count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Riley Morgan!"

Backstage

"Riley thanks for the match," Marty says once they are both backstage. "Marty you did great out there man," Riley says. "I appreciate it. I really need some good matches to get my name out in the states," Marty says. "You keep performing like that it will get out there quick enough," Riley says. The promoter/booker comes up to them. "Guys that was so good," He says excitedly. "Thank you," Riley says. "Look guys I want you back on the next show next month," he says. "What is the date?" Marty asks. "The sixteenth," The promoter says. Marty can't make it he's got a show in the UK. "I can," Riley says. "Great Riley. I have a perfect idea to set up a match. I want you vs. Brian Cage," The promoter tells him. "Fantastic! Cage and I have great matches," Riley says. "We sure do," Cage says walking up to the ground. "How did you get so big?" Marty asks seeing Cage in person.

Riley laughs at that and can't stop himself. Marty is shocked. By now Riley was used to Cage's massive superhero like build. "Okay Brian I have idea for an angle," The promoter says. Riley smiled sure losing the CZW booking sucked but things were looking up. Decent money from the WWE. A new potential regular booking. Now if he could sell some shirts it would be great night.

Later that night

Riley say tucked in a corner where the fans couldn't see him. This place had a damn good spot to watch matches and Riley always wanted to watch Nick and Matt work. A lot of there critics wrote them off as spot monkeys. That wasn't true when need be they could work a scientific match with the best of them. The truth was wrestling had changed so much. Nick and Matt simply knew how to read a crowd. The fans coming to the shows they worked wanted those spotfests. "Super Kick Party!" Nick yelled. "Damn they the have the crowd in the palm of there hands," Marty says. "Sure do," Riley says. "I hear they are got a chance with Bullet Club," Marty says. "Just got back. Got introduced by Prince Devitt himself," Riley says. "You know any good places to eat around here after the show I'm starving," Marty says. "Marty my friend I have you ever herad of of a wonderful placed called I-Hop?" Riley says.

"Is it like Nandos?" Marty asks. "What the hell is Nandos?" Riley asks. "Nandos best chicken in the world," Marty says. "So it's like the Colonel?" Riley asks. "Who?" "The Colonel," Riley says. "I am talking about a chicken restaurant," Marty says. "So am I," Riley says. Eventually they work things out with both men explaining what they are talking about. "Meanwhile the Bucks are getting close to the end of there match. "Check this out. Matt told me they were working on something new. "Oh really what?" Marty asks. "Some big finish," Riley says. Down in the ring Nick and Matt hit the Metzler Driver for the first time causing a huge pop from the fans in attendance and an even bigger one from the wrestlers in the back. "Riley did you know that was coming?" Cage asks. "I knew something was coming. Didn't know it would be that," Riley says.

Black Clover Health Days Later

End of the day Riley still needed a job. Some steady paycheck to cover at times when wrestling wasn't cutting it. Getting a place you could work out for free was an added benefit. On top of working at the front desk Riley could make extra teaching kickboxing due to his extensive history training in martial arts. As far as a part time job between booking went it was pretty good. But it was a job and well it had its problems. Frankly the biggest one was walking toward Riley now. "Hey Riley I need to cover Saturday overnight into," Bryce the GM says to him. "I can't," Riley as he loads removes a trash bag from a can and puts a new one in. "I need you to cover Saturday," Bryce says again. "Bryce we have this conversation. I can cover some weekends but not all. I have a show. And no Bryce I can't come in once it's over. I have another booking on Sunday afternoon," Riley says.

"Well you should have put that down on you availability. Look man I'm really in a pinch. Peyton and Sandy just asked for the weekend off," Bryce complains. Riley wanted to go off on this guy but he keeps his temper in check. "I did put it down. And why are Peyton and Sandy just now asking if they wanted it off. I mean I just covered for Sandy last Sunday. And what about Mike?" Riley asks. Byrce was an awful manager but had kissed the right asses. Instead of leading his team Bryce often let world fall to a handful of good employees why letting others do what they wanted. He often waited until last second to do anything "I had to let Mike go. Carol complained about him. On Tuesday he wouldn't turn on a tanning bed for her," Bryce says talking about one of the members. "Wait I was here when that happened. The beds were full and Carol wouldn't listen. You need some to fill shifts and you fire the guy that always takes shifts," Riley says. "There were other issues... Okay take part of Saturday," Bryce says. "I can't Bryce. I have a show," Riley says firmly. "Okay watch the desk so Peyton I can go to lunch," He snaps.

"Bryce I have a training session. I have to change once I'm done with the trash," Riley says. Bryce just walks off making it clear he is pissed. "Gee idiot one of you go to lucn the other watch the desk than switch. But no that would take away from you flirting time," Riley thinks as he rushes to finish the trash. Once he's done he rushes to the men's locker room to change from his polo shirt for the desk to the t-shirt a trainer wears. He heads back up front and finds the desk empty the door to the break room open. "But you said I could have it off," He can hear Peyton whine. He ignores it and grabs the file on his new client and scans it quickly.

"Hi Laura, I'm Riley," He says walking towards the girl waiting over at a small table. "Nice to meet you... you look familiar," Laura says. It clicks for Riley right away. "Gas station about a week ago," Riley says. "Right," Laura says with a smile. Riley returns it. Things really were looking up. Even if Bryce was an idiot. This job also had some positives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi I'd like to cancel my membership," Laura says walking up the desk. Riley was at the desk but only to grab a time for a training session. Bryce was forced to take over the desk due to another one of his hires no calling no showing today. "Can I ask why?" Bryce asked. Riley smiled as he heard Laura claim it was just general dissatisfaction with the gym and the amenities. Riley went through his session with his training client. It was an easy session the kind of thing Riley could do in his sleep. He wouldn't sleep but he was going through the motions. Things had only gotten worse at the gym the last few months. Riley had finally given his notice. Thanks to some up take in his Indy bookings and the fact NOAH was bringing him back. Finally PWG has booked him for Battle of Los Angeles which would be great money by his standards. And even booked him in a tournament meaning he was getting lots of work and needed free time.

Once Riley was done with the session he headed back to the desk. "Well I'll see you next week boss," Riley says. "Riley before you got a moment," Bryce says. "What's up?" Riley asks. "You remember that girl that was canceling earlier," Bryce says. "Well yeah she has been one of my clients," Riley says. "What did you do to make her want to quit?" Bryce asks annoyed. "Why is her quitting on me?" Riley asks. "She was your client," Bryce says annoyed. "Bryce I have no idea why she canceled. And I'm the cause you won't have to worry about me after Thursday," Riley says seeing Laura leave out of the corner of his eye. She would have access for the next two weeks until the billing cycle ended. "And I have to leave," Riley says. "Yeah see you tomorrow," Bryce says. "Sure thing," Riley says with a fake smile.

Once he's out the gym he double times it to a car. "What did Bryce want?" Laura asks when he climbs in. They kiss. "Who cares," Riley says as she starts the car and they drive off. They had been dating just over two months. There was a rule about not dating members but he didn't care. "So you ready for your first trip to PWG?" Riley asks. "My friends at the gallery still think you are taking me to some underground fighting thing," Laura says as she drives. "I guess they have been to Reseda," Riley jokes. "And it's okay I come?" Laura asks. "Yeah a lot of guys bring there girlfriends to shows. Just don't freak out like you did a few weeks ago," Riley says. "I thought you were hurt," Laura says. The first time he took her to a show had gone well until the finish of the match. It was a tag match and Riley had been facing Kevin Steen. Riley had put Steen over taking his package piledriver. "I told you I was going to lose," Riley reminds her.

"Well you are really good. Its more of a complement about how great you are," Laura says. "Ah thanks. But I want you to have fun. Yes its rough but I'm safe," Riley promises her. "I know you are saying that. But I am going to worry," Laura says. "Hey it could be worse I could still be kickboxing that guys were trying to hurt me," Riley says. "You also have to remember I didn't grow up watching wrestling like you did," Laura says. "I'll convert you soon enough," Riley says.

A few days later Matt Jackson's House

"I can't believe he would actually leave," Matt says. Riley and the Bucks were painting the nursery in Matt's place with his wife expecting there first child before to long. "I'm with you guy is on the verge of the main event," Riley says. "Yeah Devitt is on the verge of the main event in Japan. Cant' blame someone for chasing the WWE dream," Nick says. "What is that supposed to mean?" Riley asks. "Dude not everyone is like you where the grew up a huge New Japan fan. Most grew up big WWE fans," Nick says. "He's on the verge of the main event he's got matches with both Okada and Tanahashi. He's leading the coolest stable in years. Dreams are fine but don't mess up your great reality," Riley says. "Careful you two spill that paint and Dana will kill you," Matt says.

"So wait if Devitt leaves who leads the Bullet Club?" Riley asks. "Anderson I mean he's the best talker," Matt says. "Hey I love Karl but he's not the guy that can carry the whole thing like Devitt does," Nick says. "What about… Yeah who would do it?" Matt asks. "I'd do it," Riley jokes. "We have been dropping your name," Matt says. "Problem is Bullet Club is getting so big," Nick says. "That why I'd be the leader," Riley jokes. "Careful pal you could lost your spot with NOAH," Nick reminds him. "Hey I'm not under contract to NOAH. And since there main angle right now is a New Japan faction invading tells you all you need to know," Riley says.

At this moment Matt's wife Dana enters. "Wow guys you did a great job so far," she says. "If Riley would stop wasting paint," Matt jokes. "Oh I got plenty left let me prove it by pouring it over your head," Riley taunts. "Dana turns back to the walls. "Matt is it to late to go with a different color?" Dana asks. Both Nick and Riley have to suppress laughs. "But you picked yellow. We bought yellow," Matt says. "But is it to late?" Dana asks. "Hey Riley I need a break," Nick says. Riley just follows him out the room. "Man I think Matt is going to cry," Nick says once they are down the steps. "Makes me so glade I'm not married yet," Riley says. "Speaking of which how things going with Laura?" Nick asks. "So far so good. Man things are really looking up," Riley says. "Oh hey Matt and I finally got to have conversation with that Marty guy," Nick says. "He's a bit odd but he's a good guy," Riley says.

"Speaking of odd but good you guys seen Kenny Omega lately?" Riley says. "Yeah we saw him last tour. He's doing good with DDT and being brought into New Japan from time to time. He's kind of like you just wants that big break to come finally," Nick says. "Man I'd love to see him again," Riley says. "Maybe you will run into him during the NOAH tour," Nick says. "I can't wait," Riley says. Matt comes down. "Okay I convinced her to stick with yellow," He says. "Why yellow is terrible?" Nick and Riley say at the same time. Matt's face just says he wants to slap both of them but cant' since he needs them to finish the nursery.

Days Later

"Okay try this," Laura says holding a spoon in front of Riley's mouth. He tries the sauce on it. "Wow that is great," Riley says. "My grandmother's secret recipe," Laura says proudly. There were at her apartment and she was cooking for him for the first time. "Well my complements to your grandma," Riley says. "Grandmother. Trust me she hates the term grandma. Its a great way to get her to hate you," Laura says. "Well I wouldn't want that. She might not let you make that sauce and I really want more of it," Riley says. "Wait till you have it on pasta," Laura says as she keep working. "So how are things at work?" Riley asks. "Oh you know," Laura says something in her town tells him something more is going on. "Come I can tell something is up," Riley says.

"I want to quit," She says plating some pasta. They move over to her small table. "I thought you just got started and were liking it," Riley says. "Its just not right for me," Laura says. "But you want to be an artist? I know advertising is not exactly what you want but hey you get to make some money and build a portfolio," Riley says. "Its just not a good fit for me," Laura. "Well I get that. I mean I hated my last job," Riley says. "You got me out of it," Laura says. "The only diamond in that mine," Riley says. "So you get it I have to quit," Laura says. "Do you have anything lined up though?" Riley asks. She takes a bite before answering. "I can find work quick. Maybe sell some of my paintings," Laura says.

There is a lot of things Riley want to say. How finding a job can be tough, finding a good job can be harder. But he stays silent he just want to enjoy the night with his girlfriend. Besides its there last night together before he left for his tour of Japan with Pro Wrestling NOAH. "My mom always told me one way or another everything can work out if you just find the way to smile," Laura says. "My dad told me stop chasing dreams be an adult," Riley says. "Sounds really mean. Your own father said that," Laura says. "He's just worried something is going to happen to me. Or something going to rip me off. Or I'm going to wind up broke with no life skills," Riley says. "Sounds mean he should encourage you to go after your dreams," Laura says.

Later that night

Riley stirred awake. After dinner they had watched a move and had sex. Riley looked over at the clock it was two twenty eight in the morning. Yet he could hear sounds coming from the living room. "Laura," He calls out getting out of bed. No response but still more noises. No it was a voice. "Laura?" Riley says again. He walks into the living room and hears Laura talking to herself as she stands a canvas painting. "Oh hi," Laura says. "What you doing?" Riley asks. "Oh I had this idea for a painting come to me. I wanted to get started you can't let a spark of inspiration pass," Laura says. She has this big smile on her face but something just doesn't seem right. "You sure you are okay?" Riley asks. "Oh yeah I just get so fired up when I have a good idea. I can't help it," Laura says. "You almost done?" Riley asks. "Yeah I just needed to get the base down let me clean my brushes," Laura says.

"I'll do that you should get some rest," Riley says. "No no I'll do it. I'll be in bed soon," Laura says. "Okay you promise?" Riley asks. "I promise. Go lay down," Laura says. Riley returns to the bed room. "God she seems off… She loves her painting…. Good knows I get caught up when it comes to wrestling," Riley thinks trying to calm himself. Laura comes into the room and snuggles close to him. "Its okay," Riley says hugging her.

Japan

Riley had a huge smile on his face as he looked around the city. It had been over a year since his one and only tour with NOAH. Before that he had worked two tours for DDT. The first show would be tomorrow which gave him a bit of time to do some sightseeing and meet up with an old friend. Walking into a small cafe he saw Kenny Omega at a table. "Of all the gin joints in all the world you had to walk into mine," Kenny jokes as Riley sits down. "Wait they serve gin here?" Riley replies. "No, but if you want you can buy a beer from a vending machine. Man you look good. More built," Kenny says. "Well I've been doing more with kettle bells lately. So hey who are things going with you?" Riley asks. "You know I've been with DDT for a long time. And I love the company," Kenny says. "Well hey it was DDT that got you to Japan," Riley says. "You also know I've been freelancing for New Japan?" Kenny says. "Yes now we have reviewed all that I should know. So what is going on Kenny?" Riley asks.

"Well New Japan made an offer to go full time. I'm taking it," Kenny says. "Wow congratulations. Any idea what you are doing like which faction you will be with?" Riley asks. "Well Bullet Club," Kenny says not sounding to happy. "Well what's the problem I'd give my left arm to be in Bullet Club right now," Riley says. "That's the problem. I want to go to New Japan. As much fun as I have in DDT it time to move on. But every American winds up in Bullet Club," Kenny says. "This is bad I'm being the positive one. Kenny make it work for you. I'm over here with NOAH a company in some real trouble. But it's a chance for me to get name out there again. You are telling me Kenny Omega can't stand out in the Bullet Club?" Riley says. Kenny nods.

"Man things have changed you are actually being positive," Kenny says. "All thanks to Laura," Riley says. "Yeah Nick and Matt mentioned her. So its all going well?" Kenny asks. "Its going great. She's fantastic," Riley says. "Good to hear man," Kenny says. "Dude things are going so well for me pretty much every where," Riley says. "Well you are dating a great girl. Your got some big things in wresting, where isn't it going well?" Kenny asks. "Have you seen the Huskers or Rams play?" Riley says. "You and Football," Kenny says.

New Japan Offices

Gedo the long time booker of New Japan of was at his desk. A list of unsigned talent was in front of him. He was going through names he could potentially bring in. Next to each name were any notes he needed to know. He crossed off a name deciding that for now he would not bring in. He looked down at the next name.

Riley Morgan- American, Freelancer NOAH

NOAH Bus

Riley was next to Eddie Edwards on the bus as they two rode to the show. In America you went from show to show and town to town via car. For a number of reasons in Japan they companies would make you ride on a bus at least the major ones did. Riley wasn't to sure how the small indies in Japan did. "You might have to the lion share of the work. My heel is really bothering me," Eddie says. He had been working with a foot injury for a while. "Fine by me. I need to impress people with this tour," Riley says. "Well if this fails you could try out for Tough Enough. I hear WWE is bringing it back," Eddie says. Riley laughs. "Let me make something clear there I have no interest in Tough Enough. And even less interest in anything from Tough Enough. Hell did the last winner ever even appear?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_So this chapter will see a slight change in my original plans for this story. Thanks to superstarkid for his review. Thanks to the rest for adding to alert and fave lists and everyone for reading._

Mandy had just found out she hadn't won Tough Enough. It was disappointing but she was proud of the work she had put in. "Mandy I can't believe they picked Sara over you," Her new friend Sonya says to her once they reach backstage. "They must see something in her," Mandy says looking back at the stage where Sara and Josh were posing with there trophy's for the media. "Hey you should be proud reaching the finals. At least you didn't get cut on the entrance challenge," Sonya reminds her. "And I heard a rumor they might still offer developmental contracts to some of us," Mandy says. Sonya smiles. "What?" Mandy asks seeing the smile. "You can't tell anyone I told you this. I got an offer to come train at the performance center," Sonya says. "That's awesome," Mandy says. If they were offering Sonya a deal that had to mean she was going to get a chance. "Well nothing is for sure they told me. Just a chance to learn," Sonya tells her.

"Its still great. I mean think about those guys that work those small shows for years," Mandy says. "Good point those bingo hall shows," Sonya says. Mandy just nodded. "So hey where is you boyfriend?" Sonya asks. "Ah good question," Mandy says looking around for Tom her current boyfriend. "Maybe he ran to the bathroom," Sonya says. "Maybe. He's got to be around here some where," Mandy replies. Eventually Tom appears. "Hey ready to go?" He asks. Mandy felt the anger inside her rising. "That's all you want to say?" Mandy says. He know how much work she had put in how much she wanted this. Hey ready to go was what said at when leaving a weeding. "Is that it?" Mandy asks. "You want to get something to eat?" Tom asks. Sonya picks up on the tension and excuses herself. "What is wrong? I know you lost but come on it's not a big deal," Tom says.

"Tom for me this was a big deal. I really wanted this," Mandy says. "And you almost won. So come on let's go," Tom says. "Tom you want to at least try to act like you care? You want to at least say something like Mandy I'm sorry for you. I'm sure you will make it. Or even just I'm proud of you," Mandy says. "Mandy I'm proud of you," Tom says but in a tone that just says he wants this conversation to be over. Before Mandy can respond Triple H walks up to them. "Mandy can I have a second?" He asks. Tom is about to speak but she cuts him off. "Of course… Tom I'll be right back," Mandy says. "This will just take a second," Hunter says more to Tom than to her. Mandy follows him down a hall of an office. "I swear this will only take a second," Hunter says offering Mandy a seat.

"Thank you and no problem. I have plenty of time," Mandy says. "I want to thank you for your hard work work the last few months. We can only have one female winner for Tough Enough," Hunter says. Mandy nods. "Now that said I'd like to offer you a developmental contract," Hunter says with a smile. "Thank you," Mandy says happily. "Now I want to make this clear. You are getting an opportunity. The hard work is only getting started. There is going to be a lot of training. Nothing is guaranteed for anyone. Not for the hot shot Independent wrestler not the former blue chip athlete. Not for newcomer coming from modeling and bodybuilding," Hunter says. "I understand," Mandy says. "So there some catches. Everyone trains now at the performance center. That means you have to move to Orlando. This contact is take it our leave it. You are at the same same pay rate everyone starts at," Hunter says. Mandy listens and can't believe this his actually happening. She wished she could have won but her dream was coming true.

In California

"Cannon Ball!" Riley yelled diving into a pool. After splashing down and resurfacing he heard Laura says, "careful." "Compared some of the stuff I do in this is the safe," Riley says. Thy were at the pool at her apartment complex. A few months and things were going great. "I think I heard your phone going off," Laura says. "Thanks," Riley says. He climbs out and dries off and than grabs his phone. "Who is it?" Laura asks. "Don't know never seen this number but its a text," Riley explains. "Must be spam," Laura says. Riley reads the message. "YAHOO!" Riley yells. "What?" Laura asks. "Listen to this. Mr. Morgan please contact me as soon as possible. I would like to arrange a tryout for you with New Japan pro wrestling. Tiger Hattori Director of Foreign Talent New Japan Pro Wrestling." Riley reads. "It it for real?" Laura asks. "I'm about to check," Riley says.

He quickly calls Matt Jackson and when he doesn't pick up he calls Nick. "Hey what's Tiger Hattori's number?" Riley asked before Nick could even say hello. Nick makes a joke about how calling Tiger and begging wouldn't help his chances. Riley explains about the text. Nick tells him the number he knows Hattori uses for business. "Its for real," Riley says jumping up and down. "Alright bro," Nick says while Laura hugs him. "Nick I'll call you back I gotta contact Tiger," Riley says. "Do it man don't wait. I know Tiger the sooner you get back to him the better," Nick says. Laura suggests they got up to the apartment as a group of parents and there kids are coming into the pool area. She stays behind to get there things Riley runs up to the apartment. A million thoughts were running through his mind. He took a few breaths before making the call.

It took five ring but he answered. "Hello," the voice on the other end said. "Mr. Hattori it is Riley Morgan. You asked me to contract you," Riley says. "Yes I did son. Like I said I want to set up a tryout for you," Tiger says. "Great. When and where? What do I need?" Riley asks. "Well just bring something you can workout in you will be doing a lot of drills. Also have some tapes of your matches. As for when and where, can you make it New York City in three weeks from today?" Hattori asks. Riley runs through the booking he has set and also tries to remember how much was in his bank account when he checked it yesterday. It would be tough but he can do it. Time to roll the dice on himself. "Yes sir," Riley says. "Great I'll send you all the details. We can send you a plane ticket but the hotel is on you," Tiger says. "Great no problem," Riley says. Once the call is over Riley sits down and takes a deep breath.

Someone knocks on the door. "Its open Laura," he calls out he had brought they keys with him but left the door unlocked. More knocking. Riley opens the door and finds a middle age man at the door. "Who are you? And where is Laura?" He asks. "Well I'm Riley and Laura is down at the pool she should be up in a second," Riley says confused. "Your not living here are you?" The guy asks. "Okay who are you?" Riley asks. "I'm Michael Green the owner of the building. If you are living here it means Laura owes me even more than I thought," he says. "I'm Laura's boyfriend but I don't live here. What do you mean owes you?" Riley asks. "She's two months behind on her rent." "Are you serious?" Riley asks shocked. That wasn't like her. "Sir I am very serious. Tell Laura she has three days to get me my money. Its not fair to the other tenets," The landlord says before walking off. "Way to kill a good vibe dude," Riley thinks.

Laura should be back by now he says looking at clock. He decides to head back to the pool. In the stairway he runs into Laura. "Hey how'd it go?" She asks. "It went great…. Hey your landlord just stopped by," Riley says. "Oh claiming I'm behind on the rent," she says. "Laura he says you are two months behind. And he seemed really serious. He wants his money in three days," Riley says concerned. "Riley don't over react. He always does this. He claims people are behind just before the rent is due," Laura claims. "He does?" Riley asks. "Riley you don't need to worry. Right now just focus on your chance with New Japan," Laura says.

New York City Weeks Later

"Again," Yugi Nagata yelled calling for another drill. Riley has never been so exhausted in his life. He had heard some horror stories about the New Japan dojo. And the way they pushed guys and more often than not broke them. Riley was one of ten guys doing a pummel drill locking and fighting for position. It was a simple basic move almost every match ever started with. But doing over and over and over again making it look perfect for thirty minutes after doing push ups, rope runs, squats, and high knees was mentally breaking. "AGAIN!" Nagata yelled more forcefully calling for another round. Riley could feel his partner breaking. He was getting slower and slow he wasn't as crisp. "It okay keep going," Riley whispers. It was pointless the guys was toast mentally. He finally just let go and walked away. "Back!" Nagata yells at the guy. "I'm done I can't," The guy says.

Riley isn't stupid he is silent waiting for instruction but also uses this chance to take some much needed deep breaths. Riley felt a tap on his back. He turns around and sees Rocky Romero behind him. "Let's go Riley you and me," Rocky yells. Riley locks up and they start the drill. Now its even harder. Rocky is pushing the pace. Its like trying to out run a world out swim Michael Phelps after having already competed in a marathon. "Come on Riley," Rocky yells. Finally a whistle goes off. "Done. Get water," Nagata says. Rocky nods at Riley and mouths "good work." Riley nodded back and than rolled out of the ring and got water. Never had just basic water tasted so good to him. Riley looked around the room. Everyone looked like they were about to drop. Tiger Hattori walked up to Riley. "I need you to follow me," Tiger says. "Yes sir," Riley says still out of breath. Tiger leads Riley down a hall.

They wind up in a locker room. "You form started slip at the end. But you didn't quit," Tiger says. Riley doesn't respond he can tell this is a time to just listen. "You aren't that fast but you pushed hard. We watched your matches. You have some flaws but its clear you know what you do well and make that the emphasis. Do you have a passport?" "Yes sir," Riley says quickly knowing what that has to mean. Can you make a two week tour in six weeks?" Tiger asks. "YES SIR!" Riley says. Tiger goes over some more details. Once they are done Tiger tells him he will be in touch to finalize some things. "So I have to get back. Your done so feel free to shower, change, and get out of here. One final piece of advice. Don't do anything stupid," Tiger says. "No problem sir," Riley says.

With that Tiger leaves. Riley sits on a bench."I did it!" He says smiling. Once his breath is back he gets his phone and calls Laura. It goes to her voice mail. "Laura its me. It went great. I got a booking. A tour in just over a month. No contract but that's not shocking. Really good pay too. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you," Riley says leaving a message on her voice mail. He knows Nick and Matt are on the road making a booking in Mexico. "Well how'd it go?" Nick asks "No ribbing be honest," Matt warns. "Well I almost died because holy crap why didn't you tell me it was that hard?" Riley asks. "We never had to try out. They just offered us a contract," Matt says. "And Kenny was offered a spot due to his DDT work," Nick says. "Yeah well be glade its going to take me a week to recover. But they offered me a spot on an upcoming tour," Riley says. "YEAH!" "WAY TO GO!"

Orlando

Mandy hadn't loaded up everything she owed but most of it was now in her car. Her dad would drive down in a few weeks with some more boxes. He start date at the Performance Center was just days away. She and Sonya had agreed to live together. WWE had a deal with a local complex not far from the Center. The rent would be a bit of stretch early on but doable. While training they would only make so much that would pick up once they started to wrestle. More when were featured on NXT TV and a lot more if the made the main roster. As her GPS lead her Mandy couldn't help but notice the Performance Center on the left. She had been there during the filming of Tough Enough. But this was different. Now she actually worked for the WWE. She finally found the apartment. She checked in with the landlady and got the key. She started to bring stuff in. "Excuse me your Mandy from Tough Enough?" A blonde woman says walking up to Mandy's car. Mandy had seen her before. "Yes I am and your..." "You can call me Tenille," She says. They make some small talk. "When do you start?" Tenille asks at one point. "A few more days," Mandy says. "You know not everyone makes it," Tenille says before walking away.

California

Riley was frantic. Laura had never returned his calls. He had called her work and she hadn't been into the office in days. Her parents hadn't heard from her either. For some reason they didn't seem to worried. He was this wasn't normal. And it wasn't like her at all. He was badly jet lagged but drove to her place. "Laura?" He says knocking. "Oh its you," The landlord says coming down the hall. "Have you seen Laura?" Riley asks. "Calm down son. I had to kick her out a few days ago," he says. "Well where is she now?" Riley says. "I don't know. But tell her I am selling her furniture to recoup the money she owes me," He says. "Look if she shows up or someone sees her tell them to call Riley Morgan. Here's my number," Riley says truly scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean you just checked out?" Riley says stunned. He had been looking for Laura for days. And to his utter shock a few minutes ago she had walked into his placed like she had just gone shopping. He had asked what had happened and where she had been. "Riley I was stressed. I needed to get away," Laura says. "So you were what on vacation? Why didn't return my calls?" Riley asks. "I just didn't," Laura says. "Laura do you understand how insane that sounds?" Riley asks. "Don't use that word," Laura says. "I'm sorry Laura but it is insane. You were missing. I couldn't find you or get in contact with you. None of your friends could or your parents," Riley says. "And I'm fine," Laura says. Riley couldn't believe this was happening. He had been scared to death that something had happened to her. He had even wanted to file a police report. Her parents had talked him out of it. Saying something about her needing to decompress.

"The important thing is I am here now," Laura claims. "Where have you been? I was scared to death," Riley says. "I just was around. I took some time to myself to not worry about all this crap," Laura says. "What crap?" Riley asks. "All this crap that just drains you. Work, rent, social media, the latest fashion or trend," Laura says. "Laura that is fine but no one knew where you were. This was not like you took a trip. You disappeared. How would you feel if I did that to you?" Riley asks. "I wouldn't care if it's what you needed to clear your head," Laura says. "I thought something had happened you. I just want to know you are safe," Riley says. "I'm sorry. Riley. Its just never been a big issue before," Laura claims.

"Just let know where you are going next time," Riley says. "Okay sure," Laura says before hugging him. Riley returns it. "So hey how did the tryout go?" Laura asks. "I got the spot I'm leaving in a few weeks for a my first New Japan tour," Riley says. "That's great," Laura says. Riley still felt very uneasy. But he just sick of fighting about this and was worried she would leave again.

Weeks Later in Japan

"Riley your not stepping into the holy land," Nick says as they walk into the arena. Riley is silent looking the famous blue mat ring of New Japan. "Riley you okay?" Matt asks waving his hand in front of Riley's face. "I'm fine guys. Its just its so awesome to be here," Riley says. "Leave him alone guys. He's the biggest New Japan mark we know," Kenny says coming up behind them and grabbing Riley by the shoulders. "Damn straight," Riley says. "So any idea what you are doing?" Nick asks. "So far its just teaming with Elgin," Riley says. "Make sense you and Mike should work well together. He's been working in more strong style," Kenny says. "Yeah Mike's good. His career has really turned around," Riley says.

Down in the ring the young lions of the New Japan Dojo were working out going through drills. "Man there is a lot of money in that ring right now," Matt says. "There you fuckers are," Tama Tonga says walking up to them followed by Bad Luck Fale. "Who is this guy?" Fale says looking at Riley. "This our buddy Riley," Matt says. Fale takes off his sunglasses and looks Riley over he shakes his head and turns away. Tama follows him. "What was that?" Riley asks. "Fale doesn't like you. Don't worry about it he doesn't like anyone at first," Kenny says. "Just don't suck in the ring or hurt anyone he will get over it," Nick says.

Orlando Mandy and Sonya's Apartment

"How am I this bruised this up?" Mandy asks as she uses plastic wrap to tape a bag of ice to her side. "I think they made the ropes harder," Sonya responds filling an ice bag of her own. "And they me the guy before Bloom was a real bastard," Mandy says. "I don't even want to think about that. I can barley move," Sonya says. Mandy moved her arm trying to shake it out. "How is that doing? that landing was rough," Sonya says. During body slam drills Mandy had taken a bad landing. "Yeah I think I will be fine," Mandy says not sure if she really was going to be okay. "You want to study those matches they gave us?" Sonya asks. "I am so damn sore there is nothing else I can do but sit and watch," Mandy says. They both make there way to the sofa and sit down. "Oh hey do you have those hair ties I loaned you?" Sonya. Mandy rolls her eyes knowing she has to get up. "Yeah there in my bag," She says standing up.

She shuffled to her room. "You gotta be kidding me," Mandy yells. "What's wrong?" Sonya asks getting up. "Someone filled my bag with... what is this?" Mandy asks. Sonya has reached the room. "I think it's shaving cream," Sonya says. "God damn it. I am so sick of this," Mandy says going to whip her hands. Since starting at the performance center Mandy had been a regular target of ribs. "Its going to get better," Sonya yells to her. "I just wish it wasn't every damn day. I mean my bag today putting salt in my water. The way freaking Tenille dead weighted me last week so I look like I can't do basic things," Mandy says frustrated.

Back in Japan

Riley paced backstage in his red and white ring gear. "You ready man?" Elgin asks. Riley just nods. "This should be easy. Its a couple of young lions so they will only real basic stuff. Let them get a little shine so fans actually get into the match," Elgin reminds him as buttons his own ring jacket. The two young lions Kanji and Shohei ran to the ring. Than Mike's music starts to play. Riley followed him out. Riley was introduced first than Elgin. Riley starts or his team while Kanji starts for his team. The bell rang. Riley and Kanji lock up and Riley gets to the side and hip tosses him. Kanji jumps right back up exchange of chops and elbows. Riley comes out the better on the exchange and a hard mid kick knocks down Kanji who than crows in and tags Shohei. Elgin demands to be tagged in. Riley does that. Elgin works a lot of power moves tossing Shohei around with ease.

Riley tags back in and hits a German suplex on Shohei and bridges count of one count of two. Kanji makes the save. Elgin runs in and tosses Kanji to the floor. Big lariat by Elgin knocks Shohei down. Riley with a big senton to follow up. Riley covers again count of one count of two Shohei kicks out. Riley pulls him up and whips Shohei into the ropes. The young lions ducks under a clothes line and comes back to hit a drop kick that knocks Riley down. Kanji tags back in and comes off the top rope with a missile drop kick. Verticale suplex by Kanji and tags back in Shohei who hits a running back elbow. Elgin doesn't like where this is going and charges in but Shohei ducks and Elgin goes over the top to the floor. Shohei locks in a Boston crab. Riley gets the ropes. The hold is broken.

Shohei waits for Riley to stand and than charges right into a Yakuza kick. Riley tags back in Elgin. Big Mike takes over destroying the young lions with ease. Eventually he is about to hit the Elgin bomb on Kanji. Shohei comes in but Riley takes him out. Elgin hits the move and get the pine. And just like that Riley has had his first New Japan match. The Young Lions leave the ring as Riley climbs back in. The referee raises there hands. Riley follows Elgin out of the ring. They walk up the aisle where the winners are directed to go. Once they are through the curtain Elgin turned to him. "Good work. Now this way to the press area," Elgin says. Backstage interviews were different in Japan. They were treated more like post game comments in football.

Elgin talks first he's pretty stranded stuff about tonight being a good tune up before some bigger matches he is in during the tour. Finally he tosses to Riley. "I've waited my entire career to get into New Japan. We should have taken a little more time," Riley says. "I don't get paid by hour," Elgin says.

Days Later

"Mom I'm fine. Its been a great tour... No mom it's no different than when I was with NOAH. It is still wrestling... I don't know if they are bringing me back... No I'm here with Nick, Matt, and Kenny. In fact I need to meet them for breakfast," Riley says. So far the tour had been great. He had been working Multi matches with a number of different guys. Even some pretty big name such as Goto and Ishii. "Yeah sure put him on... Hi dad... That's cool when is it... No I can't make it... That's the weekend of Battle of LA... Dad this is my career... I am being advertised for it already... I'm sorry about missing a reunion maybe give more notice...Look dad I gotta go... I love you and tell mom I lover her too," Riley says. "That bad?" Kenny asks as they walk. "Typical Morgan family way of doing things. A family reunion is being held soon. They don't mention it to me until now. My dad is upset I won't pull out of Battle of LA to make it," Riley says.

"I kind of get it," Kenny says. "So do I. But PWG is where I make most of my money. I can't afford to piss them off. And if I had been told about the reunion I could have maybe seen what I could do. Now I can't even think about it since I already took that booking," Riley says. "So he still thinks you are just playing games?" Kenny asks. "Its more than just him thinking I'm playing games. It's that he doesn't respect me or what I do. If I was an accountant or something he would given me the heads up. Or when they were planning this asked me what dates work," Riley rants. "Oh shit," Kenny says concerned. "What is wrong?" Riley asks. "We are lost," Kenny says. "How you love in Japan," Riley says. "Riley, Japan is a country. I love in Tokyo, we are in Osaka," Kenny says. "So?" "So, its like asking you how to get around Detroit because your from Nebraska," Kenny says.

"So where the hell are we?" Riley asks. "Let know if you see a street sign," Kenny says. "Kenny I can not read Japanese," Riley says. "Oh yeah. You need to learn it," Kenny says. "Great lost in Japan," Riley says. "We will be fine. Push comes to shove I'll just ask someone," Kenny says. "Okay well that settles it I need to learn Japanese," Riley says. "I think you can pick it up," Kenny says.

Orlando WWE Performance Center

Mandy climbed into the shower in the women's locker room. It had been another long day. Grappling drills early in the day than strength and conditioning in the afternoon. The grappling was a weak area for her. Thanks to her background with body building and fitness competitions the after noon had been easier. But still she was exhausted and needed a shower. The warm water felt great on her sore and tired muscles. She shampooed her hair and than grabbed her body wash. She washed her arms first. It wasn't until she moved onto her shoulder she realized something was wrong. Her skin was now purple. Turning off the water she jumped out of the shower after wrapping a towel around her.

She could hear laughing. There was Dashwood and Sasha Banks both laughing. "You think this is funny!" Mandy snaps. "It's hilarious," Dashwood says. Mandy changes and storms out of the room praying she can figure out a way to get this off her skin. "Oh she wont' make it," Sasha says. "She doesn't belong here," Dashwood says. "Got that right. I thought they were finally past divas," Sasha says. "Hey a few more days she will quit. I can tell she's breaking," Dashwood says.

Japan

"Look Gedo, Cody might be great someday but he's not ready yet," AJ Styles says. "I know I know. I only bring him in as favor," Gedo says. "What about Elgin?" Karl Anderson suggested. The wanted a new member for the Bullet Club. Someone to team with AJ. Someone that could be threat but also take the fall tag matches. Gedo shook his head. He was New Japan's booker he got final say so. "I have plans with Elgin," Gedo says. "Could we bring Lance back?" Karl asks. Lance Archer was on loan to NOAH. "No for Suzuki Gun in NOAH," Gedo says."New kid is pretty good," AJ says. "New kid?" Anderson asks. "Nick, Matt, and Omega's buddy," AJ says. "Oh Riley," Gedo says. "He's got potential," Karl says. "I was thinking of putting him in CHAOS," Gedo says. "You just put Ospeary in CHAOS," AJ says. "Yeah you get the flippy little Brit let us have the bucks buddy," Karl says. "At rate this going Bucks taking over Bullet Club," Gedo says.

"That will be the day," Karl says. "I think this works. He's big enough people can him hitting some power moves on Okada or Tanhashi, he throw strikes up there with Goto. But he's not big he will look bad selling. And he's young and seems smart enough to get this is his big break," AJ says.

Later that night

"Riley over here," Gedo says. "Yes sir," Riley says. "You got black gear?" Gedo asks. "Yes I do," Riley says. "Good put it out. Wear this and follow Karl," Gedo says before tossing Riley a shirt. Riley look at it in shocks. "I'm in the Bullet since when?" Riley asks. "Since today don't fuck this up," AJ Styles the IWGP champion says passing by him. Riley rushes back to the locker room. He changes into his long black tights and puts on the shirt. "Hey Riley we just hear welcome to the club," Matt says walking in followed by Nick. "You know what this means?" Nick says throwing up the sign. "Too Sweat," Riley says with a smile. "Now you know don't mess up out there," Matt says. "Yeah that would really..." Riley can't finish as stumbles over a chair. "Riley you okay man," Nick says pulling him up. "See I got my fuck up out the way in the locker room," Riley says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Riley sat on a plain next to Laura. "So you have worked for this company before right?" Laura asks. "No that's next week when I work for Ring of Honor. This company I am debuting for. I think it's pretty new," Riley says. Things were really looking up. New Japan was bringing him back soon. The current management of ROH was bringing him back for some shows. Thanks to his ties to the Bullet Club he could ask for more money in any booking and was picking up more spot show bookings. For example the one with Sunshine Championship Wrestling. "I've never been to Orlando before," Laura says. "I have. I got a tryout with IMPACT Wrestling when there filming in Orlando," Riley says. "They are the one that filmed in a studio at Universal Studios right?" She asks. "Yeah. Didn't get a chance to go on any rides," Riley says.

WWE's Performance Center

Mandy and several other people watched as the more advanced class of NXT trainees worked in the ring. "Man Balor is really good," Sonya whispers. "He sure he is," Mandy agrees as Balor hits the rope and comes off the ropes and hits his sling blade. "You can see why he's NXT champ now that Owens is gone," Sonya says. "Hey you guys going to that show?" Sarah Logan asks. "What show?" Mandy asks. "This new Indy show is starting up. Some of the guys are going," Sarah explains. "Might be fun," Mandy says. "Aren't you supposed to call Tommy tonight?" Sonya asks. "I can do it before we go," Mandy says.

Civic Center

Riley had to give this company credit. A lot of new promotions struggled to get there stuff together. So far things had been great. The building was already set up. The promoter/booker had given out an actual run down with times for the matches. And had a very clear area set up for wrestlers to pre show merch sales. "All set," Laura says as she finished helping Riley set up up his table. "Thanks Laura," Riley says. "Least I could do for a trip to Orlando," She says. "Plus I can have you out here selling when I need to be in the back," Riley says. "Can't be any worse than when I worked at Walmart as a teen," Laura says. "Alright I have to over some ideas with Ethan," Riley says. "Be safe," Laura tells him. "I'll be fine," Riley says walking to the back. In the main event for the show he was wrestling Ethan Page. It was a sign this place was willing to spend some big money.

Riley found Ethan Page. "You ready to talk out the match?" Ethan asks. "Why I tracked you down," Riley says. "Man I'm going to be real honest. I am so damn sore from the EVOLVE shows last week. I got a big blow off match in Canada that I am flying out for once this show is over. Let's not kill ourselves tonight," Ethan says. "Yeah but we are the main event," Riley says. "I know we are. There is a difference between giving the people there moneys worth and destroying yourself," Ethan says. "You are the veteran," Riley coincides. "And I got some good ideas. I also though don't want to have a scrippted out match," Ethan says. "Never been my style anyway," Riley says. They work out a plan and come up with a finish. Once they are done Riley heads to his table to hopefully make some extra money.

Meanwhile

Mandy followed Finn Balor, Becky Lynch, Sarah Logan, Sami Zayn, and Sonya into the small Civic Center. "Man this takes me back," Sami says looking around. "Its okay we are here right?" Mandy asks. "Of course. Everyone in there wants to reach the WWE someday," Becky tells her. "And I talked to Loyd he's fine with us visiting backstage," Finn says. The promoter was a former wrestler from the UK he had known for year who had moved to America about a year ago. The promoter greets them at the door. "This actually isn't that much smaller than the site of a lot of NXT shows," Sonya observes. "To be that naive," Becky says with a smile.

Over at his table Riley is stunned when he hears a voice. "Hey are you the new guy in the Bullet Club?" "Sami hey buddy," Riley says with a smile. "You look great," Sami says. The two had known each other for years starting back when Riley first go booked for an ROH show and later time together in PWG. "And who is this?" He asks seeing Laura. "Oh Sami this Laura my girlfriend. Laura this is Sami an old friend of mine who now works for the evil empire," Riley jokes. They pay well," Sami fries back. "So what are you doing here aren't you supposed to off working some Raw house show," Riley says. "I am still rehabbing my shoulder down here in Orlando. Me and some of the NXT kids figured it was a good time for a visit," Sami explains.

Mandy was looking around when her phone. "Hi Tommy," She says answering it. "Can you talk?" He asks. "Just a second," She says slipping outside to an alley. "What is going on? You sound really serious," Mandy says. He mumbles something. "Tommy come on talk to me," She pleads. "I got offered a great job. And its in Seattle," he says. "Seattle Washington?" She asks knowing there isn't another Seattle. "Yeah... come with me. Mandy this wrestling thing will never work out," he says. "Tommy we have had this fight before," Mandy says. "It's different now. Mandy this is a cooperate job. I am going to make more money this than I have ever seen in my life. I can take care of you," Tommy says. "Tommy its not about being taken care of. I have been working so hard. I am going to actually have a match in a few weeks," Mandy says. "Than what?" Tommy asks. "Tommy what are you trying to say?" Mandy asks.

"I just miss being in the same state as my girlfriend. Especially when you are chasing a pipe dream," He says. "Tommy this isn't a pipe dream. I'm working for the WWE," Mandy says. "So that's it? You are just happy in Orlando and don't want to be with me again," Tommy rants. "I didn't say that. But Tommy do you want to break up?" Mandy asks. She knew this had been coming for a while. "I want to actually have a girlfriend again," Tommy says before hanging up. "Enough said," Mandy thinks. She heads back in. "There you are," Sonya says coming up to her. "Yeah so when does this show start?" Mandy asks. Right away Sonya can tell something is wrong. "What happened?" Sonya asks. "Tommy and I are done," Mandy says before explaining more. "I'm sorry. Are you sure its over?" Sonya asks. "Its been over for a while. End of the day we want different thing," Mandy says. "I'm sure the right guy is just around the corner," Sonya says. "I think I am going to head for home," Mandy says.

Just around the corner Sami was introducing Riley to Finn Balor and Becky Lynch. "Finny I actually feel like I owe you something. Because of your hard work my bank account got a lot bigger," Riley says. "Well your welcome," Finn says. Riley sees Laura over Finn's shoulder she smiles warmly at him.

Later that night

Riley and Ethan Page were in the ring as the bell rang. They tease a lock up but Page goes for a kick. Riley bring his leg up for a check. Riley goes a kick of his own and Page avoids it. Page goes for a chop but Riley catches the arm and gets a take down into a head lock. Page gets free. Lock up and Ethan works the arm. Riley drops to a knee and hits a fireman's carry and breaks Page's control. Both men are back up and lock up again. Riley with an arm drag. Page rolls to the outside he storms around the ring upset. Riley mocks him by holding the ropes open. Page gets up set again and stalks around the ring. Riley leaps down and gives chase. Page ducks into the ring and this lets him catch Riley with a stomp when he tries to come back in. Jumping leg drop by Page.

Ethan Page pulls Riley up and hits a snap DDT before covering count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Fall away slam by Page and he mocks the crowd. "You suck Page," A fan yells. "If I suck moron why did you pay to see!" Page fires back. "I paid to see Riley!" The guy yells. "See this," Page declares before landing a right hand right on Riley's chin. Page goes for a Vertical Suplex Powerslam he calls Canadian Goldberg and hit connects. Cover, count of one count of two, Riley kicks outs. Page hits a kneeling power bomb and covers again count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Page grabs a front face lock. Riley gets back to his feet but Page drives him back down. Sit out Spinebuster by Page who than goes for a jumping elbow. Riley rolls out the way and Page hits hard. He gets up holding his elbow. Riley is back to his feet. Page goes for a running Bicycle kicks but misses. Riley nails an Ode to Chono and goes for an STF. Page gets the ropes forcing a break.

Both men are up and the lock up. Riley forces Page into the a corner and hits a series of chops and elbows. Page stumbles out of the corner and face plants. Knee drop to the back by Riley. Page gets to his feet and Riley locks in a cobra clutch. "Cobra Bite!" Riley yells before hitting a cobra clutch suplex as he was trying to get that name over. Page is back to his feet and takes a round house kick than a spinning hook kick that sends Page back down. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Page kicks out. Hammer lock by Riley on the mat. Page rolls free and gets a break. Page goes for a clothesline. Riley ducks it and hits one of his down. Page rolls back to the floor and start to walk to the back. Riley goes after him grabs him and tosses him back into the ring. Riley climbs to the top rope and jumpes off looking for a shoulder tackle. Page catches him and hits a power slam instead.

Inside out slam by Page and than a back breaker. Page sets up for a power bomb and uses the relase version of the move. Page hits Riley on the rope so he can do a Top Rope power slam. Riley blocks it and hits a neck breaker. Both men are down. Page gets back up first. Page is up and hits a rolling release suplex but can't follow up. Finally Page crawls over and gets an arm out. Count of one count two Riley gets a foot under the rope. Page gets up and goes for the head shot his sling shot cutter but Riley shoves him off. Page spins around and misses a karate style round house. Riley catches him and takes out the leg and than than catapults him into the corner. Page stunned again. Final Wave by Riley and he covers. Count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Riley Morgan," The ring announcers says. Riley stands up and gets his hand raised. Page gets up and nails Riley in the back and stomps him to get up a rematch for a later show.

A week later

Mandy watched as Alexa Bliss made her entrance. This was it her in ring debut. It was a small house show. No TV cameras in site. The bell rang and Alexa took her down right away with a clothes line. Mandy did a basic bump she had done a thousand times in training. She backed up into a corner and Alexa stomped her and than used her boot to choke her. The referee forces a break. Alexa taunts the crowd Mandy stand up and dropkicks her in the back. Alexa starts gets up and his pissed she goes for a clothes line but Mandy ducks. Mandy hits a jump knee and covers. Count of one count of two, Alexa kicks out. They are both back up and lock up. Alexa uses the hair to send Mandy to the ground and than grabs an arm lock before transitioning into a neck wrench. Mandy fights back to her feet. Alexa gets an arm drag and than hits insult to the injury. Alexa covers, count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out just barley.

Alexa waits for Mandy to stand back up and goes for a code red. Its than Mandy messes up she is late going over and stumples. "Stay calm get up and take a spear," Alexa quickly tells Mandy. Mandy does and Alexa hits a spear. Alexa goes back to the top and hits Twisted Bliss count of one, count of two, count of three. Alexa gets up to celebrate as Mandy rolls to the floor and makes her way to the back. Waiting for her is Sara Amato the trainer for the women. "Rose a quick word," Amato says in a stern voice. Mandy feels a fit in her stomach. That one mistake ruined the whole match. "Great job out there. You recovered well from your mistake," Sara tells her. "Thank you," Mandy says. Sara heads over to talk to Alexa who has just come through the curtain.

Sonya and Liv Morgan run up to Mandy. "You did great," Liv says. "First match down," Sonya says hugging her. "I messed up that code red," Mandy says. "Remember what Coach Bloom says. Mistakes will happen don't make the same one over and over again," Sonya says. At that second Dashwood passes by. "Hey nice five minute match," She says. Mandy ignores her. The mistake wasn't that bad. And she had just had her first pro match.

PWG Show

"Look Riley we won't press charges but she can't come around anymore," Excalibur says. "I understand. I'm just so sorry," Riley says. So much for thing looking up. All of sudden life had hit a wall. "What the hell caused her to do this?" Matt Jackson asks. "Yeah man she freaked out," Nick says. "Can I just talk to her?" Riley asks. "Go ahead man?" Excalibur says. "Hey is the fan she hit going to be okay?" Matt asks. "She should be fine but we had to give her so many shirts to get her to look past this," Excalibur says. Riley took a deep breath as he headed for the small office Laura was in. He had brought her to show. Everything had seemed fine. She had fun meeting more of his friends. He had a good match Adam Cole just before intermission. Than things went to shit. He had been in the shower when Nick and Matt came to tell him that Laura had attacked a fan.

She was silent as he entered. "What happened?" He asks. "She came after me," Laura claims. "Laura there are witnesses. This woman was minding her own business. You went after her. You are so lucky no one is pressing charges," Riley says. "People didn't see what was going on earlier. She kept giving me this strange look," Laura says. "Than why didn't come to get me? Laura I'm in a business where you have to take care of of the fans," Riley says. She starts to cry and throws herself into his arms. "This is real bad," Riley thinks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Sorry its taken me so long to get anything new back up. As always I thank all for reading this or any of my stories. Special thanks to all that add me to favorite and alert lists and give me reviews._

"Thanks for meeting with me," Riley says as he walks into the small home. "No problem Riley," Laura's mother says offer him a drink he turns it down. "You know about what happened at the wrestling show right?" Riley asks. "Oh that little misunderstanding," Laura's mother says. "I wouldn't call it a misunderstanding. She attacked someone and there are some other things going on," Riley says. "Oh you mean her job. Well that boss Mr. Low was to strict. She had to quit," Laura's mother says."Wait she quit her job at the restaurant?" Riley asks this was news to him. "She had to," the mother insisted. "How long ago was this?" Riley asks. "A few weeks," Her mother says. "Weeks? What about rent or food or just money in general?" Riley asks. "Well her father and I are helping her. She will find something eventually." "I think there is a lot more going on here," Riley says.

"Riley you are overreacting," Laura's mother says. "I'm not. Look most of the time Laura is fine. But everyone once and a while something happens to her. Its like she suddenly loses self control. She needs help," Riley says. "Oh don't tell me you are one of those," Laura's mother says. "One of those what?" Riley asks. "Who thinks being a little different means someone needs to have pills shoved down there throat," she ranted. That shocked Riley. His father was a doctor. Sure he was a medical doctor not a psychologist but still he an idea of how it worked. Doctor's just didn't hand out pills. They would examine and try to help there patients. "Laura is a free spirit. An artiest do you want her to lose that?" Her mother asks. "I want her to be happy and healthy," Riley says.

Matt Jackson's Place

"So what are you going to do man?" Matt asks. "I don't know. I thought her mother might help. But now I am just more worried. I mean she needs help," Riley says. "Well what does she say?" Nick asks. "She says she is fine. She still claims she felt threatened by that fan at the PWG show. When I asked her about her job she claimed she needed more time to work on her art," Riley says. "What if you give her an ultimatum?" Nick asks. "I have thought about it. But what if that blows up in my face?" Riley asks. "Can things get that much worse?" Matt asks. "Good point. I'm just really worried what is going to happen next week when we leave for Japan," Riley says. "I could talk to Dana about checking in on her," Matt says. "That would help a lot," Riley says.

WWE Performance Center

Mandy had been putting some extra work. Things had been going good. She had worked a number of matches The coaches were telling her that her progress was just what they wanted so far. Now it was time for her to start adding new moves. So she had stayed late doing some things off the top rope. Grabbing her towel and stuffing it into her gym bag she headed for the exit. The lights has been dimmed so it was hard to see but all she needed to do was make it to the door. Sonya was going to pick her up. Some noise drew her attention. "Hello?" Mandy called out. Maybe it was someone there to clean. No response. She turned back to door when she heard something again. "Who is there?" She yelled out really having a bad feeling. She started to power walk to the door when suddenly two figure raced from behind the ring and grabbed her and took her to the ground. "Okay Nia, Nia hold her," Mandy could hear a voice yell.

Suddenly someone a lot larger and more powerful took to holding her down. "I got the scissors," Another voice says. "Let me go," Mandy yelled trying to get up. "Oh calm down Mandy we just want to give a make over," Mandy heard Tenille say. Suddenly Mandy felt someone grab her hair than came the sound of cutting. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Sonya's voice yelled. Mandy couldn't see what happened but soon who ever was holding her down let go and she could hear some kind of fight.

Mandy got up she saw Tenille, Sasha Banks, and Nia Jax on one side. "Calm down it was just a rib," Nia says as they left. "I'll break your damn rib," Sonya screams. Once they are gone Sonya goes to her friend. "My hair how bad is it," Mandy says getting really upset. "What?" Sonya asks. "They cut my hair," Mandy says starting to cry this was to much for her. Sonya look at Mandy her hair seems fine and than she sees it. "No Mandy they cut this," Sonya says holding up a wig. Mandy looks at the wig and than a new wave of emotion hits her. "That's it I am going to tear Tenillie's throat out," Mandy yells. Sonya holds her back. "Calm down. You are very upset. We can talk to the coach in the morning," Sonya says but she can see just how pissed Mandy is. She has had it.

Japan

"I have had it," Riley says in the hotel room looking at the bruise forming on his side. "Don't something stupid," Kenny warns him sitting on the other bed. "The jackass keeps stiffing me," Riley says. "Riley it's Nakamura. One of the top guys in the company. The youngest IWGP champion ever," Kenny says. "I know the guy's biography Kenny," Riley says. "Yeah well remember you own. It reads just got to New Japan. Dude I get it sucks but he's the top guy," Kenny says. "Well does he stiff other people?" Riley asks. A big myth was that everyone in Japan was stiff. Some guys were but most were pros. "I have never heard that. Maybe it's a misunderstanding," Kenny points out. Riley points to the bruise. "Look man your also under lot of stress worried about Laura maybe you are blowing this. Bruises happen all the time in this business," Kenny reminds him.

Riley mumble something. "You know I'm right," Kenny says. "Yes I know you are right Kenny," Riley reaching into his bag and getting a shirt. "I bet tomorrow's match it will be fine," Kenny says. "I hope. Maybe I just need to give him a recpit," Riley says. "I did that once. Guy potated me so I let him have this nice quick jab figured it would make sure that never happened. Next thing I know he clocks so hard with a right hook I thought I lost a tooth," Kenny says. "So what I'm just supposed to take it?" Riley says. "No come on time to play video games," Kenny says. "Can we play NASCAR this time?" Riley asks. "NASCAR? Not a chance man its Gears of War," Kenny says.

The Next Day

Riley was in the corner getting worked over by Okada. A big chop dropped him. "Damn it here it comes," Riley thinks as Okada moves over and tags in Nakamura. The supposed King of Strong Style entered the match and right away went for his good vibrations move. Nakamura would pull him up and land a stiff kick to Riley's chest. After that Riley tagged out to AJ Styles. "You okay little man?" Bad Luck Fale says. "That caught me good," Riley says. "He don't like you," Fale says. Riley ignores that or tries to. Kenny was right. He was a new kid just brought into New Japan. Nakamura is a top guy a main eventer one of the New Musketeers. It would be the work idea of his life to to something. "Come on Rain Maker!" Riley could hear Gedo cheering on the outside. Yet another reason to control himself the freaking booker was at ringside.

Meanwhile Fale had tagged in. Riley waited on the apron for his next time in the match. Eventually YOSHI-HASHI tagged in and Riley entered the match. Right away he hit an Yakuza kick and followed it up with a knee drop. Riley covered. Nakamura and Okada came in for the save. And than Riley felt a boot right to his head. He looked up and saw Nakamura standing over him. "That's it," Riley thinks a kick to the body was one thing but the head that was off limits. The match broke down to a brawl with all six men in the ring at once. Almost everyone got a big move in. Riley was even allowed to hit a cobra bite on Okada of all people. Still the match wasn't over Nakamura made another save. This time things would be different. The planned finish was simple Okada would take out AJ but Fale would take out Okada. Nakamura and Riley would exchange a few blows before he would go after Fale. YOSHI-HASHI would be back up and get Riley in the butter fly lock for the CHAOS win.

Riley started to exchange with Nakamura. Another shot felt way to to stiff. Riley faked going for a chop and than kicked Nakamura and laid into him. The former champ was hurt but managed to finish the rest of the sequence. By this time YOSHI-HASHI came in and managed to get Riley in the butterfly lock. Riley taped out. The Bullet Club exited quickly. "Riley you okay?" AJ asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Riley claims. "Dude did you just lay into Nakamura?" Tama Tonga asks coming up to them. "No," Riley lies. "Well here he comes," AJ says. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Nakamura screams once he gets through curtain. "Just calm down," AJ says stepping in. "NO! You kicked me," Nakamura complained pointing at Riley. AJ tries to hold him back. Kenny, Nick, and Matt are trying to get Riley back.

"No let him through AJ," Riley says. Nakamura shoves AJ aside. "You apologize," he demanded getting in Riley's face. "You apologize you have been stiffing me the whole damn tour. I'm not going to take it," Riley yells. "Do that again I kill you!" Nakamura yells grabbing Riley by his shoulders. In the blink of an eye Riley drove a knee right into Nakamura's liver dropping him the ground. "Get him out of here," Fale yells as several guys pull Riley back. The shuffle him to a locker room.

"Well I'm fucked," Riley says. "Maybe not. Not the first time stuff like this has happened," Karl Anderson tells Riley. The door opens and in walks Gedo. He pulls Riley, Anderson, and Gallows aside. "Riley's done," Nick says. Gedo is quite and short with his words he pats Riley on the shoulder. Everyone looks over and Riley is in shock. Gedo leaves. "Well?" Kenny asks. "They are rebooking the card for the last show," Riley says. "He's teaming with us," Luke Gallows says. "And he's pinning Shibata," Anderson says. "Wait wait wait," Kenny says before Matt smacks him in the head. "You knocked down one of the biggest names in the company and they reward you?" Chase Owens finally says. "I think it's because I showed I was willing to fire back convinced I could be a good option for a NEVER title shot. Or to punish me they are letting Shibata kill me," Riley says.

Orlando

Mandy was on a long jog. Sonya had convinced her to go to the coaches about what had happened. Things were changing in NXT. Bill Demott had been forced as head coach a while ago. As a result the company was really sensitive to incidents of hazing. As a result Tenille, Nia, and Sasha were all being fined. Still Mandy's didn't feel it was enough. Tenille had been after her since she had been hired. She had been trying to figure out something she could do. And she did Dashwood would pay. Right now though there were strict orders no ribbing was to take place. Mandy reached the final turn of her jog. She was back at her apartment building and made her way up the steps to her and Sonya's place. "I am going to get payback," Mandy thinks.

Back In California

Riley had been back from Japan a few days. So far it seemed everything had been fine. Laura had had another incident. The main issue she still had no job. But things could turn around right now as he was driving her to a hiring agency. Hopefully she could get a job she would like and could stick to for a while. "Its going to be fine," Laura says as he parked the car. "I know," He lies. He still had major worries. She went in alone and he was going to wait in the car. It had been about ten minutes when Riley's phone rang. "Hey Julia," he says to his only sister. "Riley I got some huge news. But you can't tell anyone!" Julia says with a happy excitement. "Okay okay I swear," Riley says. "No I am serious you can't tell anyone. Promise me," Julia says. "Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye," Riley says. "Mike is going to propose," she says. "Great… wait going to?"

"Well yeah he took me to the store to pick out the ring," She explains. "Oh really romantic," Riley says. "He just wanted everything to be perfect. I just had to tell someone," Julia says. "Well I'm happy for you. Riley looks toward the door no sign of Lisa. Julia keeps talking about how excited she is. "So when is the wedding?" Riley asks at one point. "He has to actually ask the question first. But when are you in Japan?" She asks. "I'm not sure. I don't have a contract yet," Riley says just as Laura exits with a smile. "Hey Julia I have to go we will talk soon," Riley says. "No problem love you bro," She says. "Love you sis," Riley says.

Laura opens the door. "Went great. The found a job at a department store doing displays. I would have do some work on the sales floor but I think this will be fantastic," Laura says. "Which store?" Riley asks. "Marshall's so it's not even that far from my place. I can even walk on nice days," She says. "Okay good," Riley says. "Riley I know things have been kind of tough lately. But I think this is a turning point," She says. She was right but not the turning point either wanted in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riley sat in his living room ready to film. "Surprise, surprise, surprise Ring of Honor fans. It is I Riley Morgan. Now I heard that my old buddy, Alex Shelley is a little upset because once more he failed to get the job done vs. the Yong Bucks. So now he is calling out any member of the Bullet Club. You see Alex the Bullet Club is a family. So after a long talk it was decided that I would take up this challenge. Alex don't be fooled though by this calm voice and face I have now. Because there is a reason I am picking up the names Dog of War or Attack Dog of the Bullet Club. People get in the ring with me they get hurt," Riley taunts. He lets the words hang in the air. "So hey Alex see soon. And Ring of Honor its great to be back," Riley says in a mocking tone before turning off the camera.

After he puts the camera in a case he pulls the NU banner he had in the put up in the background and put in a box. After two years living in Papa and Mama Buck's guest house it was time to move. He had found a small house. It wasn't much bigger than the place he was staying but it would be his. He felt pretty adult right now. A knock at the door draws his attention. "Mind if I come in?" Papa Buck says coming in with boxes. "Its your land," Riley says. "Going to be strange not having you around," Papa Buck says. "Yeah someone else will have to do your repair work," Riley jokes. "Well of course. You are great at it," He says. "I really do owe you a huge thanks. This was supposed to be a few months its been over a year. You gave me a huge break on rent. Let me get my feet under me," Riley says. "Hey you have been a good friend to my boys," He tells Riley. Before Riley can respond his phone goes off.

"Hello?… Wait she didn't show up?… Thank you please call me if she turns up," Riley says before hanging up. "What is wrong?" Papa Buck asks. "My girlfriend did come back from lunch. I guess she seemed really upset. Her boss was calling to check if I had seen her. I have to look for her," Riley says not even waiting to hear a response. He grabs his keys and runs for the car.

Three days later

"Riley you need to calm down," Laura's mother says as he comes into the house. Laura had shown up hat her family home a few hours ago after going missing again. "Excuse me I can't just turn off being worried. This is the second time she's gone missing," Riley says. "Its not a big deal she always..." Riley stops her and harshly whispers, "Its a huge deal. She could have been hurt or worse. I have been scared to death the last three days. She needs help!" "She is fine," Her mother claims. Riley ignores her and opens the door to Laura old room. There was she asleep on the bed. She looks so peaceful. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. He than sits in a chair and waits.

She eventually wakes up. "Hi," Laura says seeing him. "Where have you been?" Riley asks trying to stay calm. "Just around I needed to unwind," She says sitting up in the bed. "Laura that is not good enough. You go missing. You just lost another job. You keep scaring me," Riley says moving next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry," She says. "I know you are. But Laura you need help," Riley says trying to be gentle. "Help?" "Laura you don't cope with things. You don't seem to be able to process things. I think you need to talk to someone to understand why," Riley says. "I am not crazy," She says getting mad. "I didn't say that you were. But Laura the same things keep happening. What would be the harm in talking to someone," Riley says. "Someone who is going to force pills down my throat," She says getting up. "Laura no one will force pills down your throat. I'm not asking that. But talk to someone please for me," Riley says.

"No! Riley I will be fine," She says firmly. "I don't think you will be. Laura I am really worried about what could happen. I am begging just talk to a doctor," Riley says. "Doctor's don't help," Laura says getting mad. "You know my father is doctor right? He's helped a lot of people. And not every doctor in the same field is the same. Laura I can't handle this. I am scared to leave you alone. You still don't seem to get how lucky you were after that PWG incident," Riley says. "I don't need help. I Just need some time," She says. Riley steadies himself but he needs to do this. "Laura I'm not asking you to make major changes. I am not asking you to take pills. I am asking you find someone to talk to. Do this as a favor for me," he pleads.

At that her mother comes in. "Stop trying to bully her," She yells. "I am not bullying her. I am worried something is going to happen. Like it or not she needs help. Even if its just learning coping techniques," Riley says. "I'm fine Riley," Laura claims. "Okay your fine. I'm not. I love you Laura but I can't keep doing this. Goodbye," Riley says. He kisses her and than gets up and walks out the house not looking back. A single tear falls from his eye.

WWE Performance Center

"Good job Mandy keep it up," The strength and contending coached yelled as Mandy was on a rower. She was drenched in sweat. "Last one hundred meters push hard!" The coach urged. Mandy manged to finish. "Great work." five minutes cool down on the treadmill and than at least ten minutes of stretching and you aren't done," The coach says before going to check on Liv Morgan who his who is doing work with kettle bells. Mandy knew she needed some water and headed to her bag to grab her bottle. She wound up knocking it off the bench and it rolled across the floor and came to rest of at the feet of a man Mandy had never seen before. The guy reaches down and picks it up. "There you go," He says with an accent. "Thank you," Mandy says out of breath. The guy than walks away. He goes towards one of the members of the medical staff.

Mandy made her way to the treadmill. Who ever the new guy was he must be a new talent as he was under going a physical. It was a common site at the performance center. Mandy turns to Kyle O'Riley who is on another treadmill. "Hey Kyle who is that?" Mandy asks. "That is Alistair Black. Top guy from the Indy' he's joining the company," Kyle says. Mandy went back to her workout. She finished her time and than headed over to the stretching area. Dashwood was over in the ring working. But Mandy couldn't help but notice she could not pull her eyes off of Black.

Japan

"He is really down," Kenny says to Nick and Matt. "The break up hit him really hard," Nick says. "He did what he had to do," Matt says. "He can hear you guys," Riley says as he ties his boots. "Sorry man we are just worried," Kenny says. Riley stands up and walks over to his friends. "Guys I'm fine," he claims. "You sure?" Kenny asks. "Yes Kenny I'm sure. Its for the best. I need to focus on this match," Riley says. His friends can tell he is putting on a brave face throwing himself into his career. But they let it go for now as Riley starts his warm up.

Later

Riley stood in the ring watching as Katsuyori Shibata made his entrance holding the NEVER title in one hand. Kenny was at ringside serving as his second for the match. Shibata entered the ring and held the title towards Riley. On commentary were Kevin Kelly and Steve Corino. "And Kevin I think it was that loss to YOSHI-HASHI that fired Riley Morgan up. He's always had so much potential," Steve says. "Steve the world was in shock when Riley Morgan pinned Shibata last month. But it shows just how good this young man can really be. And I know how close he is with the Bucks and seeing them win the IWGP Junior Tag titles along with Kenny Omega and what he's done as IWGP Junior champion motivates him," Kevin Kelly adds.

The referee calls for the bell. Both men move right into a lock up. Its a strong fight for position with niter man moving back an inch. Finally they break and Riley shoves Shibata who responded by slapping Riley right in the face. Riley goes to give a slap of his own but Shibata catches the hand and than kicks Riley knocking him down. Shibata lets Riley gets back up. Riley circles the ring. Shibata remains calm. Back to the lock up but this time Riley manages to get Shibata into an arm drag. Both men are back up and Riley lands a stiff chop. Shibata fires back with an elbow. Riley fires back with one of his own. Shibata with a round house kick Riley right back with one his own. Another kick by Shibata and another one by Riley. They exchange again and than a fourth time. Finally they go noise to noise as the fans cheer.

"Both guys have the same fatal flaw its they both want to prove how tough they are," Corino says. Big over hand chop by Shibata and than another kick stuns Riley. Shibata with a vertical suplex. Free kick by Shibata and he covers count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Riley rolls for the floor and falls into Kenny's arms they have a comic moment when Kenny falls over trying hold Riley up. In the ring Shibata takes a back bump and rolls up and strike his pose. Riley gets back up and Kenny gives him some advice. Riley gets back into the ring. Another lock up and Shibata forces Riley back and lands a hard chop. Riley with a hard elbow and than front kick. He grabs Shibata's arm and uses it to drive Shibata into the mat. Riley grabs a chin lock. Shibata gets the ropes. Riley with stomps to the back.

Shibata gets back to his feet. Ode to Chono by Riley. And than a second one sends Shibata to the floor. "Big suicide dive by Riley Morgan," Kevin Kelly yells as Riley hits the move. Riley whips Shibata hard into the guard rail. He than turns to Kenny and does a too sweat before dropping Shibata rib fist on the guard rail. "Red Shoes is going to give them a chance to back in the ring on there own," Kevin Kelly points out as Riley goes to whip Shibata into the guard rail again. At the last second Shibata appears to reverse it but than Riley reverses the reverse and again Shibata hits hard. The NEVER Openweight Champion struggles and stumbles around the ring. Riley goes for a run and uses the ring steps as a spring board for an ax handle. The referee Red Shoes has started to count and reached ten so Riley tosses Shibata back in the ring.

Riley comes back into the ring with a springboard double stomp and he covers. Count of one count of two, Shibata kicks out. Riley lets Shibata stand back up and than hits the cobra bite. Another cover by Riley count of one count of two Shibata kicks out again. Riley goes back to the chin lock. Shibata fights to his feet gets behind Riley and hits a back drop suplex. Riley struggles to his feet grabbing his neck. Jumping front kick by Shibata who than hits a pedigree. Riley rolls over and sits in the corner. "Huge mistake by Riley," Corino says just before Shibata hits a running corner dropkick. Shibata covers count of one count of two Riley just barley kicks out. Riley fights to his feet as Shibata goes for as elbow. Riley suddenly snap back away and fires one in on Shibata. "Here we go again Kevin," Steve says as they exchange elbows, kicks, and chops.

Shibata suddenly drops Riley with a headbutt. Shibata needs a second to recover but he finally pulls Riley up and gets him on his shoulders and hits the Go To Sleep before covering. Count of one count of two, Riley suddenly powers up. Shibata hits a leg hook STO but Riley fights back to his feet again. Another exchange of strikes before Shibata gets Riley into the Octopus Hold. "And this might be the difference Steve it's a move Shibata doesn't use very often anymore," Kevin says as Shibata cranks on the hold. "Great point Kevin. Does Riley have a counter or escape for this," Corino adds. By this point Riley has manged to shake Shibata off just enough to hit a back breaker. Both men are down. Riley crawls over to the ropes while Shibata is able to stand on his own.

Both men go for lariat but Shibata hits the more effective one putting Riley back down. Shibata pulls Riley up and locks in a sleeper. Riley with a modified judo toss gets free. Ode to Chono followed by a spinning hook kick. Riley pulls Shibata up and hits a brain buster and covers count of one count of two and a kick out. "That's something different from Riley Morgan. What's he going for?" Kevin asks. Riley is going for some kind of submission hold. "Its the Koji Clutch," Corino says seeing the hold fully locked in. Shibata acts like he is about to tap out. On the outside Kenny starts to jump up and down celebrating as the champion fades. With one final effort Shibata reaches the ropes and the referee counts forcing Riley to break. Riley waits for Shibata to stand up as he crouches down ready to hit the Final Wave. When Shibata turns around Riley leaps into the air. Shibata grabs him and shits up for some kind of suplex but Riley stops him and hits a DDT instead.

Shibata rolls the floor. Riley manages to get up and sees Shibata struggling to stand up on the floor. Riley hits a sling shot crossbody. Riley gets up and sets for a power bomb and hits it on the floor. Riley has a desperate look in his eye. He stalks over to ringside and grabs a chair. Kenny meanwhile is distracting the referee. Riley blasts Shibata who managed to stand again right in the face. He tosses the chair aside and puts his opponent in the ring. "I'M GOING TO BE THE NEVER CHAMPION!" Riley yells at the crowd. Riley takes to much time getting back in the ring even yelling at Togi Makabe who is doing commentary for the Japanese broadcast. Riley lowers his head to get back into the ring. Shibata is up and drives a knee hard into Riley's head. "BACK TO THE SLEEPER!" Kevin Kelly yells. Riley tries to fight the hold but he fades. Shibata sits him in center of the ring and than the ropes. "PK! PK! PK!" Kelly yells as Shibata kicks Riley in the face. A cover count of one count of two count of three!

Shibata gets up and gets handed his title. Riley stays down in the ring. Kenny crawls in the ring as the young lions attend to his friend. "You okay buddy?" He says. "I am so fucking gassed," Riley says but still not moving. "Dude you got to get up," Kenny says. "You get up I just wrestled the hardest match of my life," Riley says. Kenny pulls him up and helps him to the back. "But Kevin, Riley Morgan showed just how good he really he is. Even in defeat I think he proved he will be a champion in New Japan..." Steve Corino says putting a bow on the match.

Flight From Orlando to New York

Riley was still exhausted made all the worse by freaking air travel. He was due to head to Omaha to see his family. But since life could never be simple that meant a flight from Japan to Orlando. Than one to New York than Omaha. He should have just taken a week off from Indy shows and flown to Omaha after a few days back in California to recover but he hadn't thought far ahead. He had but after the break up with Laura he wanted to avoid his new very empty house. He was wearing a Kevin Harvick hat and pulled the thing over his eyes hoping to catch some sleep. He just hoped the flight took off soon.

Once Riley's eyes were covered Mandy walked on trying to find her seat. NXT was running some shows in the North East and this gave her a chance to head home for a visit. Her first time at home since moving to Orlando. She sits six rows behind Riley. At one point during the flight he got up and headed to the rest room. He couldn't help but notice the beautiful blonde. He was never the type to make the first move even if he his heart wasn't still hurting. Mandy noticed his Bullet Club shirt she had no idea he was in the business but only even thought about it since she knew some now former members of the Bullet Club. For now they were in two very separate worlds.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hey guys like I said at the start I was likely going to get some dates wrong compared to when they actually happened in real life. You know was where in which company. But I'm trying my best. I thank all of you reading this story. Extra thanks to those putting it on Alert and Fave lists and Superstarkid thanks for the reviews man._

Many Months Later

"So what are doing?" Riley asks as he follows Nick, Matt, and Kenny to a KFC which is closed. "We are filming a bit," Nick says. "For the vlog thing?" Riley asks. "We aren't sure if we are putting in the vlog we might keep is separate," Matt says. "We just need you to film some part where all three of us are on screen," Kenny says. Things had really changed in New Japan lately. AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, along with Nakamura had all left for the WWE. As far as Nakmura went Riley couldn't be happier. The guy was an ass and if he had stuck around good chance a fight fight would have happened. But he was going miss the others. All three had been great locker room leaders and helped him out when they could. There exit though had opened the door for Kenny who was now the leader of the Bullet Club, a heavyweight, and the IWGP Intercontinental Champion. The change in booking led to Kenny, Nick, and Matt to form a sub group called The Elite.

As for Riley's career it was a mixed bag. He had become Kenny's go to tag partner when the Bucks weren't around or booked in other matches. Which meant he was on every tour usually in the ring with big names but he was never really the focus. He hadn't had a big match of his own in New Japan since his shot vs. Shibata. Still though he had signed a full time New Japan contract and was now back with Ring of Honor. Bullet Club was going to have a bigger role in ROH going forward. Including there buddy Adam Cole joining the group. "So how long are you going to do this stuff online?" Riley asks. "As long as it's fun," Kenny says. "As long I have ideas," Matt adds. "As long it helps promote the brand," Nick says.

NXT Show

Mandy rolled out of the ring having just taken a lost to Carmella. Things were going great in NXT as a whole. Almost every TakeOver got rave reviews. Many called the weekly show on the WWE Network the best hour WWE did every week. And the women's division was getting a large amount of the credit for that. As she reached the back she got the usual "Good work, you are really improving," speech from the producer on duty. "Thank Mandy says. She was still happy to be working and improving but she wanted more. So far her career was work live events and if she was lucky get a match on the TV show like once a month. She wanted a story line she wanted a regular role.

"Can you please not kill the crowd before my match," Dashwood said passing by her. Mandy wanted to slap that bitch right in the damn head. After he failed run on the main roster she was back down in NXT doing a new heel gimmick many fans were calling Evil Emma. Of course her time away had changed nothing. She still looked down on Mandy on everything. "Someday I am going to get back at her," Mandy thought.

ROH Show

Riley dumped Will Osperay on head off the top rope. The British high flyer hit hard. Riley climbed back into the ring and hit an Ode to Chono and than the Final Wave for a win. Post match Riley put the boots to Ospeary. The Young Bucks came out and joined in. "Hold him up," Matt yells to Riley. The Bucks hits a Superkick Party on Osperay. Just as Rocky Romero and Trent Barretta ran out. This was to lead right into the Bucks tag match with Roppongi Vice. Rocky clotheslined Riley over the top rope to the floor. Ospeary was back up and dove onto Riley. Once both men got back they fought to the back through the curtain while the tag match starts. Riley and Will broke apart. Will was done for the night but Riley would have a run in during the finish of the Bucks match.

Riley knew he had at least twenty minutes but he stayed by the entrance and drank some water. Finally Trent and Rocky a double jumping knee. Riley made his way out why they set up for F zero. This distracted Trent who let Matt go. Trent went after Riley. Nick gets up and Super kicks Rocky and than Trent when he turns around. Matt is up and they hit more Band For Your Buck to win the match. "The winners of the match and STILL Ring of Honor World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks!" Riley pulls his friends out of the ring and they grab there belts. They left to a mix of cheer and boos. Once they are to the back Matt says. "Well boys we are done." "Let's pack up and get something to eat," Nick says.

"So hey did you guys here the news?" Riley asks. "What news?" Nick asks. "You know that Adam Page kid? He's the newest member of Bullet Club," Riley says. "Kid has shown a lot of potential," Matt says. "He manged to get over even doing that young boy for the Decade stuff," Nick says. "Think we should welcome him?" Riley asks. They both nod. Page is watching the rest of the show on the monitor. The guy had a rep for really studying wanting to get better. "Hey Page can we talk for a second?" Matt asks. He stands up. "Yeah sure... I've been meaning to talk to Riley for a while," Page says standing up surprisingly nervous. "Yeah sure what is going on man?" Riley asks. Next thing Riley knows a fist is flying at his face. He manages to roll just a bit so the punch doesn't catch him flush. Nick and Matt grab onto Page and pull him back.

"What the hell man?" Nick yells. "This jackass has been sleeping with my girlfriend," Page yells. "You so have the wrong guy," Matt says. "Julia," Page yells at Riley. "Guys let him go," Riley says. "No he's still got his fists balled up," Nick says."Let him go. What ever I get I deserve," Riley says. "Wait what is going on?" Nick asks. "I did it guys," Riley says. "What," Nick and Matt both say in shock. "GOT YOU!" Riley says starting to laugh. "You jerk," Nick says. "He actually hit you," Matt says pointing at Page. "A big snug there," Riley says to Page. "You told me to make it look good," Page defends himself. "He's going to fit in real well," Riley says.

Orlando

"Thanks for meeting with me," Mandy says as she walks into Alexa Bliss' apartment. "No problem. You said you needed some advice. Well that part of the benefits of NXT we help each other," Alexa says as they sit in the living room. "Yeah I do. How did you break out? I mean a while back your career was going no where," Mandy says. It was true. Alexa's early days NXT hadn't gone well. She had been booked as a face coming out dosing glitter to the crowd. "I watched people at the airport," Alexa says. Mandy gives her a very confused look. Alexa laughs before explaining. "It was something William Regal told me. Watch people at the airport learn how people act. Around the same time there was talking of turning me heel so I could work with Blake and Murphy," Alexa says.

"I don't really understand," Mandy admits. "By observing and studying I was able to pick all these small things. It gave me these cues to use with my face when I was reacting to things. Its just added that little bit of heat to everything I do," Alexa says. "But how did you start getting a chance to be a regular?" Mandy asks. "I know this is going to sound like I'm just repeating what the coaches say but I'm not. Keep working hard. You have to remember when I first started there was big exceptions for Saul Guerrero and Cameron to be big stars. I just kept grinding away impressing the officials. And well as some people got called up to the main roster or were cut or just left doors opened for me," Alexa says. "Think that might happen for me?" Mandy asks.

"Of course it will. Look Mandy I know it's hard. Don't let people like Dashwood get you down," Alexa things are about to be shaken up. The brand split is coming back. I know Finn Balor was told he was getting called up," Alexa says. "Its just tough. I think I can do a lot more than I get asked to do," Mandy says. "You will get your chance.," Alexa says. Suddenly the door opens. "That my old roommate she stopping buy to get some things. She is still moving into her hew place with her new husband," Alexa says. "Alexa you in here?" Brandi says walking into the apartment. "Hey Brandi," Alexa says. "Oh hi Mandy," Brandi greets. "Hey Brandi... congrats again on the wedding," Mandy says. "Thank you, Cody and I are so happy," Brandi says with a smile.

Omaha Nebraska

Riley and his father were out eating dinner. His mother had suggested they do this while he was visiting. It wasn't going well. The two just always struggled to talk. "So any word from Laura?" His father Robert asks. "Well she called around New Years but nothing has changed," Riley says. "You did the right thing. I see it all the time. It could be mental illness, physical illness or a serious injury. People get to worried about taking of someone else they don't take of themselves," Robert says. "I know its just hard," Riley says as he looks behind his father at a couple out on a causal night out. "See but I was worried you would keep fighting. Keep trying to help her. Its for once you weren't so stubborn," Robert says. "Meaning what?" Riley says annoyed at the term stubborn. "Son you know how you are," Robert says.

"No go ahead dad tell me. How am I," Riley says. "Riley you can just do things that aren't good for you. I mean look at the way you are moving so gingerly in the morning. Your shoulder is stiff you are also walking with a slight limp," His father says. "So this is about my career," Riley says. "Riley I have a career. You have a hobby that pays well sometimes," Robert claims. "Dad you got you I went away to a wrestling school, and trained for months. I had to work small shows where my payoff was a coup of pop if I was lucky. I had to prove myself over and over again," Riley says. "I know you put work into this. But son how long does someone actually wrestle? Can't be that long. And doesn't seem like there are new stars since the last WWE ad I saw was about The Undertaker. Who was around when you wre a little boy," Robert says. "Dad will you just let it go," Riley snaps.

WWE Performance Center

Mandy had landed badly on her back during a recent tour and it was only getting worse. Thankfully there was a massage therapist on staff. Unfortunately there was a line even on day like today when there was no official training going on. Her appointment wasn't for another ten minutes. Her back would at it's worst when she just sat around so she needed to get up for a bit and walk around. There were a few people around but not many

"I am telling you Tenille has it bad for Alistair," Mandy heard as she past by the room used for promo training. Mandy stopped and peaked in the door. Dana Brooke and Summer Rae were in there. "I know and he doesn't even realize it," Summer says. "That is driving her nuts. She has been dropping hints. If he winds up hooking up with someone else she will hate it," Dana says. Mandy slowly backed away. She was getting an idea. An idea to finally get some payback on Dashwood. "Speak of the devil," Mandy thought as she past by Black who was doing rounds on a heavy bag. The timer went off and he backed away. "Hi Alistair," Mandy says waving at him.

California

Riley had been shocked when he got another call from Laura. She had begged for him to meet with her. He finally gave in and agreed. To his shock when he showed up at the restaurant Laura looked good. Not in a physical beauty way but in a calmness was back to her. The light was back in her eyes. The talked a bit she asked about Japan. Finally after they ordered lunch he dared to ask, "how are you dong?" "Better. I actually been talking to someone about why I get so upset," Laura says. "A doctor?" Riley asks. "Yes a doctor. I've really missed you. And I'm sorry," Laura says. He took a deep breath. "I am glade to hear that. Its should help you," Riley says. "It has. I feel better than I have in a while," Laura says.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Riley and most of the rest of the Bullet Club were waiting by the curtain. Kenny was wrestling in the finals of the G1 Climax he was going to be the first Gagin to ever win the tournament. Kenny hit the One Winged Angel on Hirooki Goto and pinned him. "Go go go," Fale says. The club hit the ring to celebrate with Kenny. Riley watched as Kenny tossed down the traditional G1 victory flag and wave a Bullet Club flag instead. Cut his a promo even calling out those guys in Orlando and than received the trophy. Once the confetti fell Riley smiled it had been a good tour. But he couldn't help but be jealous. Riley had been working the tour in tag bouts. Being in New Japan was great but he was still just a mid card guy. Someone to fill a spot. Than again it could worse. The Bullet Club left the ring and headed back to the press area.

They celebrate some more. This really is a big moment for Kenny for the stable for the growth of New Japan world wide. Finally Kenny finishes up and they head to the locker room. Kenny falls into a chair. "I have never been more exhausted," Kenny finally says. "Kenny brother you just wrestled ten New Japan singles matches and what like eight tag matches. Of course you are. But man you did great," Riley says. "You realize this means I'm main eventing The Dome," Kenny says more to himself. "Well Gedo has a few months to come to his senses," Tama Tonga jokes. "I can do better," Kenny says getting up and heading for the shower. "Man why is he acting like he bombed out there? Guy had a great match," Tonga Loa says. They all turn to Riley who know Kenny the best with Nick and Matt not on the tour. "Kenny just thinks he can do more. He loves wrestling and wants to take it to another level," Riley says.

Mandy and Sonya's Apartment

"Mandy this is a bad idea. A very bad idea. Its is going to back fire. And you are going to hate yourself for doing it," Sonya warns her friend as she watches Mandy get ready. There was a get together for the NXT crew at one of the producers home. They wanted to celebrate the recent success of NXT of the call ups to the main roster. "Sonya my mind is made up," Mandy says putting on lipstick. "Mandy can't you just let it go? I mean the coaches stepped in. I get she still says stuff but the real hazing has stopped," Sonya pleads. "She still makes it a point to say something to me after every match. You yourself told me she was burying to some of the veterans backstage," Mandy says. "And I think it backfired. I heard Becky and Charlotte both say she needed to be more supportive," Sonya tells her. "The coaches warned her she could fired for that stunt with the scissors," Mandy reminds her.

"Why this stunt with Black?" Sonya asks. "Because Dashwood is interested in him," Mandy simply says. Sonya knew this was going to go bad. She just prayed things turn into some kind of physical confrontation. "But do you? Or does he have feelings for you?" Sonya asks. "I am not going to make him think we are going to have a relationship," Mandy says. "Mandy please just do me this favor. Not tonight. Hold off on what ever you idea is for a later time. Remember there will officials there tonight. Including Bloom maybe even Hunter," Sonya tells her. "Okay good point. Last thing I need to do is bring heat on myself," Mandy says.

Airport in Japan

Riley help up his phone to film Kenny. "Kenny Omega you just won the G1 Climax what you going to do now?" Riley asks in a tone mocking the old Disney World Super Bowl ads. "I'm going to Winnipeg," Kenny says. Riley laughs and put the phone down. Kenny looks around. "Man we have come a long way from those early PWG shows," Kenny says. "I don't know we just sitting in a different airport," Riley says. "Things are going to pick up next year," Kenny says. "Yeah I hear New Japan and ROH have some big plans," Riley says. "I'm not talking about the promotions. I'm talking about us. Nick, Matt, Me, even you and Page," Kenny says. "Think I might get on Wrestle Kingdom?" Riley asks. "Riley listen I am talking about what New Japan or ROH does for us. I am talking about what we are going to do for ourselves," Kenny says.

"So are we flying commercial? I mean if you the got money to buy a TV network to put us on why are we flying on some crap airline," Riley says laughing. "You seen our numbers on you tube?" Kenny asks. "Kenny buddy views on you tube are great. But in wrestling you need TV. Especially in America," Riley says. Kenny gives Riley a knowing smile. Like he has some major information that the rest of the world didn't know. "We are changing the world! All of us together," Kenny says. "I'd love for it to happen. But man I have watched wrestling my whole life. A lot of has changed but I don' think things will ever change that much," Riley says.

California Days Later

Riley waited by the bar checking his watch. He and Laura were going to meet for a date. It was a second chance to make this work. Riley wasn't a heavy drinking but he nursed a beer. He checked his watch again just as Laura came through the door. "Hi. I hope you wren's waiting long," She says. "A few minutes," He says. They head for the table and talk. She's enjoying her latest job and even manged to see some of her artwork. He tells her about New Japan's plans to run in the states more and the growth of New Japan World. For now things seem okay. After they order Riley makes a judgment call. "So how are things going with your doctor?" He asks. She takes a second to think. "I think it's going okay," She finally says. "Maybe I should meet him or her," Riley says realizing he's doesn't even know the doctor's name.

"Why would you want to do that? I mean it's all really boring," Laura claims. "Yeah but it might help. I would have idea what you are going through. Might some ways I could help when you are struggling," Riley says. "My doctor won't allow that," Laura suddenly says. "Really? that makes no sense. I could get not wanting me in every sessions but what doctor doesn't want loved one to be part of the support system?" Riley asks. "Well uh every doctor has a different method," Laura says taking a drink of water clearly looking for a pause. "I know but still I think it's a good idea. Just ask Doctor Robinson I am sure she will understand," Riley says. "I will," She says. Riley takes a deep breath. "Laura you never told me your doctor's name," Riley tells her. "No wait I..." He cuts her off. "Laura Doctor Robinson was June Lockheart's character on Petticoat Junction. You aren't seeing anyone are you?" Riley asks.

"But Riley don't you see I'm better now," Laura says taking his hand. He pulls it away. "Laura now on top of everything else you lied to me. You have made it really clear I can't trust you," Riley says sadly. They both sit in silence until Riley pulls out his wallet and tosses some money on the table before walking out. He ignore her calling for him.

Days Later Nick Jackson's place

"I am such an idiot. I didn't think I just wanted to believe she was okay," Riley says as he dribbles a basketball before missing a shot by a mile. Nick gets the ball and makes his shot. "Game. And dude you are not an idiot. You just wanted to believe things were getting better for her," Nick says. "And I'm an idiot who just took what she said at face value," Riley says. "A lot of people would do that. And from what you said she seemed like she was better," Nick says. "Yeah she was really convincing," Riley admits. "Than stop beating yourself up its not like something really bad happened," Nick reminds his friend.

At the WWE Performance Center

Mandy had never been so nervous as she was now. Before training for the day started she had been asked to go meet with Jim from HR. More and more the former cast members from her season of NXT were being let go. At this stage it was down to her and Sonya only. As she walked in Jim told her to take a seat. "You have been with the Performance Center a while now," Jim notes. "Yes I have. And its been great," Mandy adds. "I am glade to hear that. Now we have big news. Instead of touring with NXT you will working the Raw live event tour," Jim says. "Sure no... wait Raw?" Mandy asked surprised. Jim nods. "Now it's not a call up. But every once and a while we like to get the developmental talents in front of the main roster producers and writers. Its also good for you to work in front of bigger crowds with more experienced superstars," Jim explains.

Mandy just nods excitedly. "Now I will send you information on hotels, travel, and of course the line ups. You will be out there the next two weeks. You are excused from training today. You will resumed once you are back in Orlando. Usual things apply. you are welcome to use social media but no giving away secrets. You are representing the company keep that in mind," Jim reminds her. "No problem," Mandy says. "Okay well that is all. And good luck," Jim says. Mandy gets up and exits the room. She looks over at the ring. Sonya is in line to do a drill. "Well?" She mouths. Mandy gives her a big thumbs up.

Later that week Raw Live Event

A dream can become a nightmare awfully quick. And in Mandy's case it was the exact second she saw she was working with Dashwood on this tour. She would be teaming with Dana Brooke against Tenille and Alexa Bliss. She tried to be positive and just hope Dashwood would put there past issues behind them. Things actually started well enough. First few nights Dashwood and she manged to do some good work when they in the ring together. Things started to fall apart when they were booked for a singles dark match before Raw. Almost right away Dashwood started to no sell her moves. After that the rest of the tour was a nightmare. And every day Dashwood treated her like a child that had no idea what the basics were. That settled it. As soon as they got back she was pulling her little plan. Time to get some form of payback.

"I can't believe this," Mandy heard someone say as she walked down the hall. She turns around and sees Zack Ryder exiting a room with a very suprised face on his look his face with Kevin Owens. "Guy has to do what he's got to do," Owens says. "But to ask for release?" Zack says. "Who is leaving?" Mandy asks. "Cody Rhodes," Zack says sounding like he had just found out Cody was dying. Mandy was shocked. Cody had been with the WWE since the start of his career. He was a multi time IC and tag team champion. He had been pushed strong since his debut. Plus he had just gotten married. Why leave now?

"Ryder calm down. Its been pretty clear he's not happy about the Stardust gimmick. Plus he's not retiring he just want to try else where," Kevin says. "Where else is there? TNA is done! that company won't last another week. Some Indy maybe Japan," Ryder rants. "Hey I know for a fact you do pretty good money on the Independent scene," Owens says. "For a while Kevin if you hustle like you used to," Ryder says. I need to make a call," Owens says stepping away. "Any idea why he asked for a release?" Mandy asks Ryder. "Well I think his dad dying stirred some stuff up," Zack says. That again surprised Mandy. Dusty Rhodes has been working for NXT at the time of his death. Everything she heard said he loved it and was loved by the talent. "That is?" Mandy asks.

"No there is more. He's not happy with the Stardust stuff. He's also always wanted a chance to reach the main event. But man he is really going to regret it. You have no idea how lucky you are Mandy. Being an independent wrestler is a grind all to get noticed by the WWE. Cody might have some fun at first but that will run out real quick. The only good news is he's not burning his bridge," Zack says.

ROH Show

"Wait Stardust?"Riley asks as he Nick, Matt, Page, and Marty all sit around the locker room before the taping starts. "Riley you know his name is Cody right?" Marty asks. "Yes Marty I am aware. Its just what we don't need some ex WWE guy showing up on our shows," Riley says. "When did you become a promoter," Nick says. "Guy you know what I am worried about. For every ex WWE guy that comes in and is cool there are at least five that don't get it. They don't under stand how Indy shows work or they think because they were on Raw or Smackdown means they are to big a star to do a job. Or those ones that don't even think they can sell," Riley says. "So you aren't even going to give him a chance?" Page asks. "No I'll give him a chance. Hell if Kevin is asking us to look after him I'll even give him two. But let's see if the good guy Kevin tells us he is," Riley says. "So you don't have much faith?" Matt asks.

"Things are going well for us right now. Bullet Club is the biggest deal in wrestling. ROH attendance is really up. For once I actually feel like I'm having good matches night in and night out. We don't need someone messing up the mojo," Riley says. "Maybe we will make a new best friend," Matt says. "Hey Riley you are on his list," Marty says looking at his phone. "What list?" Riley asks. "Its a twitter post. A list of guys he wants to face," Marty explains handing Riley the phone. Riley is silent. "You are thinking about how much money you can demand for a match with him aren't you?" Matt asks. "You guys are the ones telling me to know my value," Riley says.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The bell rang and Riley locked up with Cody. They back up into the corner and Riley breaks clean. They lock up again and this time Cody gets Riley down with a side head lock take down. Riley fights to get free and finally gets the ropes. Cody breaks the hold clean. They get back up. Riley dives in on a single leg but Cody gets his balance and gets a head scissors. Riley with a head stand escape. The fans cheer the early exchange of clean technical wrestling. Both men are back up and lock up again once more Riley back Cody up into the corner only this time he hands closed fist to head and than takes him over and locks in a chin lock. Cody tries to get back up but Riley pulls him down by his hair. The fans are booing. "Boo this you redneck hicks," Riley mocks the Georgia crowd. Riley lets the hold go and hits a gut wrench suplex. Cody grabs his back and struggles to get back up.

Riley gets a full on shit eating grin on his face knowing this will draw huge heat. He than proceeds to flip flop and flying before hitting an atomic elbow on Cody knocking him down. Riley than again mocks some of Dusty's old mannerisms before going for an elbow drop and hitting it. He doe it again but this time Cody moves. Riley jumps up holding his elbow. Dropkick followed up by big punches by Cody capped off by his big upper cut knocking Riley down. Knee drop by Cody and he covers count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Riley gets up and rolls into a corner his hands up begging for mercy. Cody advances towards Riley who bails out of the ring. Cody gives chase. Riley start to run. Cody stops and turn around just in time for Riley run right into him. Riley falls down hard and Cody tosses him back into the ring. Riley tries to crawl out of the ring but Cody grabs him by the boot and than pulls him to his feet and slaps him.

This was an old fashioned southern crowd. You could still get away with stuff like this so Riley's chick heel act drew a good reaction. Cody sets Riley up for a side Russian leg sweep but Riley counters into a modified short arm clothes line. Both struggle to there feet but Riley hits the ode to Chono. Riley than whips Cody into the corner and goes for a stinger splash but Cody moves at the last second and Riley hits hard. Cody goes to the top rope for a moonsault. Riley catches him and hits a power slam. Riley covers count of one count two Cody kicks out. Riley pulls Cody over to the ropes and runs his eyes across them. Neck breaker by Riley and he covers again count of one count of two, Cody kicks out. Cobra bite by Riley. Cody gets up to his knees but Riley hits a round house kick knocking him back down. Riley waits for Cody to get back up and he does Riley hits a jumping front kick that knocks Cody to the floor.

Baseball slide by Riley knocks Cody into the guardrail. Riley goes to whip Cody into guard rail on the other side. Cody reveres and Riley hits back first. DDT on the floor by Cody. He tosses Riley back into the ring and pulls him up by his hair. Low blow by Riley that the referee misses because of the body positioning. Cody drops and Riley covers count of one count of two, Cody kicks out. Riley gets a mount and reigns down punches and elbows. The referee forces Riley to break which he does before going back to stomp Cody. Riley to the top and hits an elbow drop and than cover cockily only placing a single finger on Cody who kicks out at one. Front face lock by Riley who pulls Cody up for a vertical suplex. Cover by Riley who doesn't bother to hook the leg. Count of one, count of two, Cody kicks out.

Riley waits for Cody to stand up and than goes for the final wave. Cody watches him and turns it into a belly to belly suplex. Riley is hurt and Cody hits the disaster kick laying Riley out. Cross Rhodes by Cody and he covers count of one, count of two, count of three. The fans cheer as Cody jumps up on the ropes to celebrate. Riley stays down on the mat before rolling to the floor stumbling to the back. Once he reaches the back he hightails it to the locker room. He was doing this show on a Friday with an ROH show in Florida on a Saturday. Meaning he had no time to spare he had to book it.

"Oh hey glade I caught you before you left," Cody says coming into the room. "Great match man. I would stick around to talk but I need to make a red eye," Riley says quickly pulling out his shower kit. "Hey no I understand. Getting used to these red eye travel again myself," Cody says. "It was a great match though a lot of fun getting to do that style," Riley says. "Hey maybe we will do it again," Cody says. "I am always game," Riley says. "By the way I'm a big fan of the you tube stuff you guys do," Cody says. "Thanks man but that is really more the guy. Matt writes it, Nick edits it, and Kenny tosses in some ideas," Riley says.

ROH Show The Next Day

"Hey just the guy we are looking for," Nick says walking up to Riley. "Guys I have been thinking this is a bad idea," Riley says. "You agreed to do this last week," Matt reminds him. "I know but now I am staring it in the face. I'm not going to be any good in this skit," Riley says. "You are the one that used to brag about being a good actor in high school," Matt says. "All the time," Nick adds. "There is a difference between doing a high school play with a script that I have rehearsed. And doing this that will be put on You Tube for all the world to see. And you guys like this off the cuff feel," Riley says. "You will be fine," Nick says. "Yeah you can't be worse than Adam or Hangman in the soccer one," Matt says. "Alright but if it's really bad just forget about it," Riley begs. "Fair," Nick says but when Riley isn't looking he mouths to Matt "we will use it no matter what."

They go over the script which is really more of an outline that Matt wrote. "You think you got it?" Matt asks. "Why are we doing this again?" Riley asks. "To fill out the run time. To entertain people. And at some point there is going to be a big Kenny vs. Adam match for control of the Bullet Club," Nick says. "But with Kenny in Japan someone needs to represent him and that is you," Matt says. "Yeah man this is being used to add depth to the feud," Nick says. "Alright let's give this a try," Riley says. They quickly head to the ring and do a set up.

"So here we go Ring of Honor TV tapings. Which means of course another night of us going on dead ass last," Matt says. "Yeah I know after a ladder match on pay per view. So we need a pick me up," Nick says. Riley walks into the shot carrying a tray of coffees. "Riley what are you doing here?" Matt asks. "Yeah man we only ever see you in Japan," Matt says. "What about PWG?" Riley asks. "Okay Japan and PWG," Nick says. "I've also been working ROH shows lately. Hell we teamed just a few weeks ago," Riley reminds them. "Okay Japan, PWG, and some ROH shows," Matt says. "We also just went to Mexico together," Riley says. "Enough. What are you doing here now?" Nick asks. "I came to bring some coffees and something else," Riley says. "What else?" Both Young Bucks ask.

Riley slaps Matt and than Nick. "Ow," the brothers say at once. "What is with you guys? You lost the Junior belts last month you lost the PWG belts before that, And now you lose the ROH tag titles. You guys are supposed to be The Elite," Riley scolds them. "We are the Elite thee the Elite," Nick says holding his face. "Yeah man we just had a rough spot," Matt claims also holding his check. "Oh guys I'm sorry. Come on here guys," Riley says opening his arms for a hug before slapping them again. "Pull it together. You know what your problem is?" Riley asks. "You keep hitting us?" Matt asks. "No its you guys have lost focus. Its you guys have let the wrong person lead you astray," Riley rants.

"Its not all bad. I mean Adam has the ROH world title," Nick points out. Riley gets a disgusted look on his face. "Yeah Adam is doing great," Matt says. Riley looks at his hand again both Nick and Matt flinch "And maybe that is the real problem. Guys Bullet Club in Japan we are dominating. Bullet Club in America not doing so good," Riley says before walking off. "Hey he's nuts right?" Nick asks. "We have always known he's nuts…. But could he have point?" Matt asks.

WWE NXT Show

Mandy watched the final set up take place. She was back with NXT after he run on the Raw live event tour. In the ring working out she saw the person she was looking for. "Oh there you are," Alistair says seeing Mandy entered the ring. "I really appericate you helping me," Mandy says. "No problem. Now you said you wanted to work on your striking," Black says. "Yes. I mean I have done some kick boxing in the past but more as a workout," Mandy says. "That pretty common. Let me see your base do some shadow boxing," Black says. Mandy nods and starts. She hides her smile because she knows Dashwood had been passing by to talk to a producer.

Later that night

"You are playing with fire," Sonya warns Mandy as they drive to the next town. "Hey that give me an idea for a team name. Fire and Desire," Mandy says. "Mandy… okay that is great name but you are missing the point. This is so going to backfire," Sonya says. "My mind is made up," Mandy says.

The Next Weekend

"Man shouldn't the lines longer? I get this isn't the hottest market but I know ROH draw well here," Riley says as he and the guys peak out looking at the lines for a meet and greet. "Its got to be the NXT show. I know it's not in the same city but close enough it had to draw some fans away," Nick says. "I got to make time to watch that some time," Matt says. "Hell we know most the people working for it at this point," Riley says. "Yeah Sami, Kevin, Roode, and your buddy Nakamura," Nick says. Riley tense up hearing that name. "Dude it's long over. Since we all know you will never go tot WWE odds are you won't be in the same room as him for a long time," Matt says. "What do you mean never go to WWE?" Riley asks causing Nick and Matt to laugh.

Marty and Hangman walk to them. "What is so funny?" Hangman asks. "Yeah these two suddenly have lost it," Adam Cole says approaching the group. "We were talking and all of sudden…" "Riley is stunned to know we don't think he could ever work for WWE,"Nick interrupts still laughing. The rest of the guys laugh. "What is so funny?" Riley asks. "Riley you are working for the WWE think about it," Cole says. "Oh better yet mate who is the current WWE champion?" Marty asks. "Or who won the Royal Rumble?" Page asks. "Or when was the last time you watched a WWE show unless someone with you wanted to watch it?" Matt asks. "Hell man your whole dream as a wrestler was to get to New Japan," Nick reminds him.

Riley starts to laugh. "Right what was I thinking," He says. "Yeah no matter where the industry goes. You and Kenny will be the last hold outs fighting out in the Indys," Matt says. "I don't know Jake Reed pitched me coming to Impact a while back," Riley says. "Well hey come on guys we got fans to meet," Adam says. Riley heads to his table and starts to meet fans and sign autographs. Its about an hour into the session that feeling set in. Riley always tried to stayed engaged and make each fan feel appreciated. But after so long things started to run together. Until she stepped up to to the table. "Laura?" Riley asks stunned. "Excuse me?" The very confused woman asks. "Sorry my eyes are playing tricks on me. You look a lot like my… someone I used to know. Who is it to?" Riley asks regaining his focus. "Did you hear that?" Nick asks Matt. "Yeah I did. He really needs to meet someone new and fast," Nick says.

Back in California

"I can't believe I let you two talk us into this," Matt says to his wife Dana. "Yeah its a terrible idea," Nick says to his wife Heather. "Its a great idea. Riley needs to move on from Laura," Dana says. "And this is just a little push. Give us one good reason it won't work?" Heather replies. "Its Riley," Nick says. "He hates being set up," Matt goes. "Its Riley," Nick says again. "He is actually very shy and hates to make the first move," Matt reminds them. "It's Riley," Nicks point a third. "Okay we get it. That is why we give him a gentle push," Dana says. "You told Kim to meet us at his house," Matt yells. "Its a total waste of our a weekend off," Nick says as they pull up to Riley's place. Dana's friend Kim is waiting. Greetings are exchanged. "You are going to really like Riley," Dana says. "Look Dana and Heather I know Nick and Matt are normal but is this guy?" Kim ask.

"Riley is beyond normal. He is your classic down him guy," Dana says. "The strangest thing about Riley is his love of NASCAR," Kim says. They reach door. "He said go right in," Matt says opening the door. "Riley we are here," Nick says as they walk in. "HELP!" They hear him yell. "Riley?" Matt yells out. "HELP ME!" "I think its coming from the spare basement," Dana says. They open the door and rush down to find Riley hanging upside down by his ankles in some type of boots on some of bar. "Oh my god," Kim says. "Riley what happened?" Nick asks. "Get me down than we can talk," Riley snaps. Nick and Matt help to get him down and sitting up right. "Now what happened?" Nick asks. "My abs aren't as strong as I thought. I saw NATO doing something similar last tour figured I'd try it. Who is she?" Riley asks seeing Kim. "I was just leaving."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Flight to Japan

"Wait Hot Topic?" Riley says for the fifth time in the last two minutes. "I told you we should have waited to tell him," Nick says to Matt. "Riley will please stop saying Wait Hot Topic. Because yes again we are in talks with Hot Topic. They might carry Bullet Club and Young Bucks shirts," Matt says. "They Hot Topic in malls?" Riley asks. "Where is the reset button I think we broke him," Nick says. "Riley you know the demand for the Bullet Club shirts you can't be this shocked," Matt says. "Yes I can! Guys I'm the one that grew up a New Japan fan. I grew up being the kid people laughed at when I tried to tell them how great Chono was and he was better than Steve Austin. Or how Kurt Angle was no Yugi Nagata. Now you are telling me New Japan has enough of a fan base its could get sold in a national chain. That is what broke me," Riley says.

"Noting is for sure. But we are in talks and they are going well," Matt says. "Think I could get my stuff sold there as well?" Riley asks. "Yes. I see the whole BTE brand taking off," Matt says. "BTE brand?" Nick asks. "Have you see the numbers. This thing is bigger than we ever thought. Hell people want to see more Riley, Hangman, and I got some great ideas for Marty," Matt says. "Speaking of ideas. Kenny told either of you guys what his are for the match?" Riley asks. No one had to ask which match. It was December 30thand they were flying in for Wrestle Kingdom. Kenny was in the main event vs. Okada. It was the biggest match of Kenny's career. It was everything he had ever dreamed off. "Not a one. I think he will want to talk to us once we get there," Nick says. "I know he wants Nick and I at ringside for the match but that's it," Matt says.

Riley smiled as he listened to the brother talk but he couldn't but be jealous. Nick and Matt would wrestle Rocky Romero and Trent Beretta for the junior tag titles. And of course Kenny would challenge for the IWGP championship. Cody meanwhile was debuting the newest Bullet Club member and take on Juice Robinson. Hell even Hangman was part of the Gauntlet for the NEVER six man title. Riley meanwhile was in the pre show New Japan Rumble. It was cool to be part of the show and get to do something in the dome. Still there wouldn't be much of a chance to shine in a spot like that. Riley was actually thinking about running to the ring than doing a big crazy bump to be eliminated. Something insane that people would be talking post show. The problem would be finding someone to work with. And well actually coming up with a decent idea. The truth was he really just wanted his moment in the dome. That was his crown his idea of wrestling heaven.

January 4th Tokyo Dome Backstage

"Oh my god!" Riley heard Tama Tonga yell as the Bullet Club watched Kenny's match. Riley was getting choked up watching this. For years he had told people that wrestling was art. And he had been telling everyone how amazing Kenny was. And here he was having what might be the greatest match ever. Kenny hit his terminator dive drawing a big reaction from the fans. "Riley are the New Japan mega fan is this the best match in company history?" Chase Owens asks. "I am biased since it's Kenny. But yeah best match in New Japan history," Riley says. They keep watching until the end when Okada gets the win to retain his title. It was clear both men were spent, "Damn that was something else. People will be talking about that for years," Cody says.

Nick and Matt had helped Kenny to the back. He was still whipped and could barely talk. A few people stopped him to congratulate him on the match. Kenny accepted it but it was clear he could barely talk. The Young Bucks insisted he get checked out by the trainer. Riley waited and decided to check out the reaction to the main event online. "Best match ever... Greatest match of all time... Omega is a god... Omega just took over New Japan... Okada and Omega just topped every NXT match ever," Riley reads on his phone. "How many people in the US were watching? World must be doing great," Riley thinks. Finally Kenny had a chance to get cleaned up. "So hey Riley what did you think?" Kenny asks.

To Kenny's shock Riley pulls him into a hug. "Brother that was the greatest match I have ever seen in my life. Everything you have ever bragged about came true tonight. Dude everyone will be talking about that up there with Austin vs. Hart or Steamboat vs. Savage or Liger vs. Pillman or Steamboat vs. Flair," Riley says. "So you liked it?" Kenny asks. "Dude I pray on my best day I'm half as good as that," Riley says. He and Kenny walk to to the exit. "I will be in a main card match next year. I swear," Riley thinks to himself.

Back in the United States

Tonight was the night. Mandy was going to get her little bit of payback on Dashwood. For the last few weeks she had spending as much time with she could with Black. There was a small get together for the NXT crew. Mandy was done getting ready and headed in the living room. "You are way to dressed up for this," Sonya says. "I just want to look nice," Mandy claims. "Really is that all," Sonya says doubting her friend. "Don't give me that look Sonya," Mandy says. "Mandy come on let it be over. Dashwood has moved on why can't you?" Sonya asks. "I have moved on. I am just hanging out with Alistair," Mandy claims.

"Mandy come on you know the rumors are we are both on the verge of a call up. Lets not rock the boat," Sonya begs. "From what I hear its just talent at this thing. But fine after tonight its over with," Mandy says. "Unless Dashwood comes back with some revenge plan where she seduces your brother," Sonya says. "I don't have a brother. I just need to get the last word," Mandy says. "And what if Black gets hurt in all of this?" Mandy says. "He won't be. We've been flirting but he gets its not about having a relationship," Mandy says. "Are you sure. And even if that is true he's not going to like being used because no one likes being used," Sonya points out. "It will be fine," Mandy says.

Back in Japan

The time difference could make getting to sleep hard sometimes. Other times it was just hard to sleep. Especially traveling on some bus in some strange part of Japan. Riley looked out the it was the middle of the night in Japan and they were in the country some where so there no light. "You up bud?" Hangman asks. The two were sitting next to each other on this trip. "Yeah sorry if I woke you," Riley says. "Nah dude its fine. The time change still throws me off. Man this takes me back to some drive back home by the farm," Hangman says. "That's the thing about rural areas. Once you get out of the city it's dark out on the roads. I remember back in Nebraska my friends once we went on this joy ride out out in the sticks. My oldest friend John he's going way to fast and I actually start yelling slow down slow down," Riley says.

"I bet your friends busted your balls after that," Page says. "Not really. See we still going pretty fast when a bend came up in the road," Riley says. "Oh no way man!" Page says figuring out what had to come next. "We get so god damn lucky I mean we spin and we go off the road but it could have been so much worse. So my fiends never knew I chickened out they just thought I saw the thing coming," Riley says. "Stories like that I think convinced my dad to kick me off the farm," Hangman says. "He kicked you off the farm?" Riley asks. "Sounds meaner than it really was. He wanted me to try and do more with my life," Hangman says. "I think my dad would happy if I had just stayed home," Riley says. "What about your mom?" Hangman asks. "I think she prays every night and every week goes to Saint Gerald's to light a candle that I will meet a nice girl. Get married and retire," Riley says.

"Is she the master mind behind Dana and Heather's match making?" Hangman asks. Riley stiffens a laugh not wanting to wake the rest of the crew up. Lately and the Buck's wives had been trying match him up with various women they knew. It had started with there friend Kim. Apparently Kim still thought he was some kind of strange sex pervert. Heather had introduced him to a neighbor of her and Nick's. They had one date it was disaster there was no chemistry. Dana had tried to set him up with a teacher friend of hers. Riley had never even called her. He claimed it was due to his schedule the simple fact was he just wasn't interested. Matt had tried to ask if it was because he still wasn't over Laura. It wasn't that. Yes he missed her but the simple truth was right now he just wasn't interested in a romance. Dana and Heather's attempted match making just didn't have that spark. That wonderful spark that filled you. He had it with Heather, he had it with Barbi Hayden another previous girlfriend, and he had it with Anna his first real girl friend.

"Will you two be quite. Tama will kill you if you wake him up," Nick says. "I am going to kill you," A sleepy Tama who might be talking in his sleep says. "Sorry guys," Riley says. "Yeah sorry," Hangman says. Riley turns back to the window and watched the darkened landscape go by. Eventually he nods off and manages to get some sleep.

Orlando

Mandy had spent weeks setting this all up. Flirting with Black but doing little things to make Dashwood think he was interested. The coup de grace was a note she slipped into Tenille's locker. The note had told the wicked witch that someone wanted to meet with her. Mandy just needed to time it right. Mandy was having a drink listening to the latest rumors about who was coming to NXT. "You really think Adam Cole would do it?" She heard Samoa Joe ask Finn Balor. "I think he's ready for a change," Balor says. "That would be a big blow for ROH," Johnny Gargano adds. "He'd be a damn good addition or us," Alistair says. "Mandy you hear any rumors in the women's locker room?" Finn asks. "Just some names from the Mae Young might get hired," Mandy says.

Finally after a while the conversation breaks up leaving Mandy and Black alone. They grab a drink. "So you having a good time?" Mandy asks. "I'm not really a party going person. But it could be worse," He admits. "Gee ringing endorsement for Spears abilities as a host," Mandy jokes. "Hey I only came because you asked me to remember," He tells her. "I thought it would do some good to have some fun. And I wanted to help for you help lately," Mandy says. "Oh right the striking work. I get it Seth is a good coach but his style isn't for everyone. You have done really well," Black assures. "Thank you," Mandy says. They talk a bit more. "I am getting so sick of that guy," Alistair says looking at Velveteen Dream. "Oh Patrick. Yeah he can be really annoying," Mandy says remembering the guy from Tough Enough.

"They should get a room," Black says pointing at Spears and his new girlfriend Peyton Royce who are in the middle of a kiss. "Its actually kind of sweat," Mandy says actually feeling jealous. Its clear the two are very much in love. Those thoughts when she notices Tenille has walked in. "I'll be right back," Mandy says. She makes her way over to Liv Morgan a fairly new talent on the roster and another victim of Dashwood's crap. "Hey Liv it's time. Give me five minutes and than send the wicked witch up to that room," Mandy says as Live just nods.

It take a few minutes but she gets Black to got up stairs with her. "Okay so we are up here," He says. "Again I just wanted to thank your help," Mandy says pulling him into a kiss. He returns it when they hear the door opens. Mandy turns them so she can face the door. She breaks the kiss just as Dashwood walks in. Tenille clearly embarrassed leaves. "Oh I see what is going on here," Black says. "Well ah..." Mandy stammers out. "Don't bother trying to explain. I had heard some rumors about you and Dashwood. And I see I am just so pawn for you to get payback," He says coldly. "Alistair wait," Mandy says. "Oh what are you going to say Rose you didn't bring me up here to be some damn pawn? And hey don't worry I'm not some love fool who developed feelings for you. I thought hey good think a hot blonde wants a hook up. But you are pretty sick lady. How far would you have taken this?" He asks. Mandy has no response. He just walks out.

The next day

"Mandy its not that bad. I mean Dashwood never said anything she just made some excuse about feeling sick. And Black didn't say anything either. Hell when he came back down I figured you called if off," Sonya says. "You don't get it Sonya. I feel like crap because I did that. I don't feel like I got any revenge or satisfaction against Dashwood. Black is right I used him," Mandy says. " I tried to warn you," Sonya reminds her. "Gee thanks," Mandy sarcastically replied. "Can it just be over? It was confirmed Dashwood is heading back up to do that Emmalina thing. And well Paige was talking to me about something," Sonya says. "What?" Mandy asks. "I guess there is an idea for a new stable and we might get called up to be part of it," Sonya says excitedly. "Wait us working together?" Mandy asks. Sonya nods. "That would be amazing. That would be a great chance... that would be door,' Mandy says as someone knocks. "I'll get it," Sonya tells her.

She opens the door to Candice LeRae. "Hey Candice what's up?" Sonya asks. "I need a very small favor. An old friend is going to visit Johnny and I. We aren't sure when his flight gets in. You two have our spare key. If he shows up and we aren't here can you let him in?" Candice asks. "Sure which old friend?" Sonya asks. "His name is Riley I met him back in the PWG days. "I have a lunch date let me check with Mandy," Sonya says. Mandy who heard everything speaks up. "I can do it I'm not going anywhere." "Thank you. Johnny and I shouldn't be to long we have a meeting with a realtor about a house its just in case he get in why are out we don't him to wait around," Candice says.

Hours Later

"Riley you moron," he thought for the hundredth time that day. It had started simply enough. Exchanging texts with his old friends Johnny and Candice. When he mentioned ROH was going to be in Florida they had invited him to stay wit them a few days and he accepted. Figuring it would nice to touch down and decompress post tour of Japan. What had forgot to mention was just how tired and jet lagged he would be. At least he was here and could... read the note stuck on the door. "Riley, we are out will be back soon. Make yourself at home. Spare key is in Apartment 6B. Love Johnny and Candice." "Minor delay," he thinks as he turns to the door and is about to knock. "Riley," Johnny's voice says as he and Candice round the bend. "Hey guys," Riley says between yawns. "You look awful," Candice jokes. "Well I smell worse come her and give me a hug," Riley replies. "Come on man lets go in," Johnny says opening the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_As always a big think you to everyone reading this story. Extra thanks to those that have added it to alerts and fave lists. Big thanks to Superstarkid for his reviews. Why I'm not exact on the timelines from real life I am fairly close and well we are reaching end of The World Before Love. As for what is next? Well I need to finish my Arrow Story, Right Side of Wrong, and I also stared a story for the short lived 90's show Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad._

Riley looked into the camera. "Adam Cole you just don't learn. You just don't learn. It wasn't that long ago you were on top of the world. Three times ROH champion. Part of the greatest stable going Bullet Club. Yet you threw all away not because you are self destructive. Not because you are stupid. Because you don't... Look I'm sorry this promo isn't working we start again," Riley asks breaking off. "Yeah sure take a second Riley gather your thoughts," ROH Booker Hunter Johnstone tells him. Matt has been watching and walks up to Riley. "What the issue?" "I know what I want to say but now sure how to say it," Riley says. "I know you mean it a tough weekend. Adam's last show with us in ROH," Matt says. "Okay I think got it," Riley says. He takes a drink of water before speaking again.

Riley rubs his hands. "Adam Cole you know where you went wrong right? You understand how you wound up at this point. You on one side of the ring and me the dog of war on the other. Or are you making the mistake once again? See Adam its not that you lost the title. Its not just that have an ego. Its that you thought you were bigger than The Bullet Club. And that was your mistake. You thought we were all there to build you up. So we tossed aside. But that damn ego of yours makes you keep trying to come after us. I guess kicked by the Bucks and having Marty smash that umbrella upside your head didn't send a clear enough message. So now using my fist I am going to drive the message home. And why? Because the rest of the club told me too," Riley says with a smile. "Cut," Johnstone yells. "What?" Riley asks.

"Don't smile you are a heel," Hunter yells. "Hey hold on man the smile works. The idea is he's happy to do this for the Club," Matt says. "He's a heel," Hunter insisted. "So are Nick and I. We freaking do suck it and too sweats. The fans that watch ROH love it," Matt says. "Plus it gives me this kind of sick edge. I'm talking about hurting someone and I'm doing it with a smile," Riley says. "No smile," Hunter says. Riley knows its not worth fighting over and dose the promo again. While he is doing that Joe Koff the head of ROH walks in. He talks to Hunter and than move over a monitor to watch both takes of Riley's promo. "The first one that's the one we should go with," Joe says. "Joe I don't think..." "Not going to change my mind Hunter," Joe says before walking off. Both Riley and Matt have to stifle laughs.

Later that night

The referee calls for the bell. Adam Cole offers his hand Riley spits in it. Cole imminently slaps Riley with the same hand. Riley falls to the corner in shock holding his face. Cole waits or Riley to stand back up. Riley does still holding his face and Cole goes for a big punch. Riley ducks under in and comes back with a jumping enziguri. Riley gets the mount and reigns down punches and elbows. "Hey Riley come on break," The referee yells when Cole gets his book on the ropes. Riley won't break and referee pulls him off. Riley waits for Cole to stand up and hits an ode to Chono. Riley pulls Cole up and whips him into the corner. Cole hits hard and Riley goes for another ode to Chono. Cole ducks and Riley gets hung up on the ropes. Cole with kicks with to Riley's free leg. Riley gets one leg free but this lets Cole hit a stiff lariat.

Cole day in hell wheelbarrow suplex on Riley. Adam covers count of one, count of two. Riley kicks out. Fireman's carry neck breaker by Cole he covers again. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Atomic drop by Cole and than he hits the Corona Kick. He pulls Riley up and goes for the Cole-atreal but Riley blocks it flips behind Cole and hits a release German Suplex. Both men get up and Riley with a hard serious of round house kicks to the body and legs and than a switch kick to the head. Snap suplex by Riley and he floats into a cover driving his arm into Cole's face. Count of one, count of two, Cole kicks out. Rile grabs a chin lock to choke Cole.

Adam get to a knee and lands some hard elbows and is about to get free when Riley grabs his hair and pulls hims down by it. The crowd boos that and Riley replies by yelling "I don't come to McDonald's and tell you how to do the fries." Riley cranks on the hold. Cole fights for the ropes and almost had them with his boot but at the last second Riley spins to his belly getting the hooks in and turning the move into a rear naked choke. Cole is fading fast but uses the last of his strength to turn the postion over and get the ropes forcing a breaking. Riley holds until the count of four and lets the hold go. He starts to stomp on Cole and has a big smile on his face showing the fans he enjoying his former friend. Riley pulls him up and hits a cobra bite.

Riley sits Adam Cole on the top ropes and does a mocking pat on the face. Riley climbs up setting for a superplex but Cole blocks it. Cole gives Riley a front suplex. Riley crashes down hard onto the mat while Cole is still on the top. Diving cross body connects from Adam Cole. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Cole is still hurt from the damage he has taken so much that Riley is up to his feet first. Jumping front kick by Riley and than he covers. Count of one count of two, Cole is able to pop his shoulder up. Riley waits for Cole to stand up but sets up for the final wave. He jumps but Cole counters into a DDT. Cole has caught a second wind and hits a Panama sunrise. Shinning Wizard but Cole to the back of Riley's head. He covers count of one count of two. Riley kicks out.

Cole pulls down the knee pad he is wearing. Cole sets for a knee cap brain buster and it connects. Riley manages to roll to the floor. Cole goes out the apron and hits a PK to Riley's face just as he stands up on the floor. Cole wastes no time time and tosses Riley back into the ring. Cole gets back into the ring and goes for another Corona Kick but Riley pulls the referee into the path instead. Cole is setting up for the Florida key when Tama Tonga who is making an appearance at this show runs out and hits the Gun Stun. Tama pulls Riley on top of Cole. The referee starts to get up and Tama bails out to the floor and gets to the back. The referee slowly counts one… and than slowly counts two… and finally starts to count three only for Cole to kick out.

Cole gets up first and sets another shinning wizard this time aiming for the back of Riley's head. At the last second Riley ducks and Cole misses. Adam lands and spins around right into the Final Wave. Riley covers count of one count of two count of… Cole kicks out at the last possible second. Riley can't believe it and smack the mat in frustration. Riley is so pissed off he shoves the referee into corner to yell at him for counting to slow. Cole has recovered and is setting for the Florida Key and hits it. Count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Cole is in shock and goes for the Panama Sunrise but Riley blocks it instead hits a Alabama Slam. Cole lands right on his head and neck. Riley locks in a Koji Clutch in the center of the ring. Cole tries to crawl forward to the ropes but get the force or leverage he needs. Riley just cranks back on the hold. Cole pushes up up taking some pressure off the hold.

The fans are on the edge of there seats wondering whose will break first and it's Riley when he loses his grip. Both men get to there knees and exchange elbows. They get back there feet still exchanging now adding chops and kicks. Out of no where Riley hits a headbutt that drops Cole. "I won't be denied any longer!" Riley yells before pulling Cole up for a buckle bomb. Cole is hurt but still on his feet. Riley hits the final wave again. Another cover count of one, count of two count of three. "The winner of the match... The Dog of War Riley Morgan!" Riley stands over the fallen Cole and poses. The fans boo. Riley leaves celebrating. The second he is through the curtain he is greeted by the guys. A few minutes later Adam comes through the curtain. "Riley great match," Adam says.

"Don't go man," Riley jokes. "I kind of have to. I already signed the letter of intent," Cole says. "Kidding aside man thank you. You didn't have to put me over," Riley says. "Hell I didn't you deserve it. I stayed with ROH for an extra six months to build guys like up. You are one of those guys," Adam says. "One of the best matches of my career man thanks," Riley says. "You were great out there," Adam says.

WWE Performance Center

"Any idea why they want to see us?" Sonya asks as she and Mandy walk down the hall. "Not a clue," Mandy says. The last few months had gone well. They had been working regularly. Both felt they were getting better. Meanwhile more and more the WWE was putting heavy focus on the women's division not just the in NXT but on the main roster as well. "Its got to be good news right?" Sonya asks. "Maybe... except what if they are cutting us both," Mandy says. "You think they could?" Sonya asks. "Well outside of us the only person left from Tough Enough is Patrick doing that Dream stuff," Mandy says. "Would they really fire us together?" Sonya asks starting to get nervous. "I don't know," Mandy says now getting really scared. She can see it. They need to let them go and need them out of the apartment to give it to new talent.

"You two really need to calm down," A voice says behind them. To there shock behind them is Paige the first NXT women's champ and a star on the main roster. They both don't say anything. "Like I said calm down. I can't tell you why just yet but good things are coming," Paige says before walking into the room where there meeting with management was going to be held. "Did I dream that?" Mandy asks. "You mean a huge star telling us good things are coming?" Sonya asks. Mandy nods. They walk for the door and knock. "Come in a voice that shocks them says. "Was that Hunter?" Mandy whispers as Sonya just nods. They open the door and are stunned to see Paige with Hunter aka Triple H a true legend on the current WWE COO. "Go ahead and have a seat," Hunter says. Both Mandy and Sonay sit down.

"I have been talking to Matt and Sara about the two of you. And just how well you have progressed since Tough Enough. You know it's like I said when you were signed a contract is not a golden ticket. The people that last and succeed put the work in," Hunter says. Mandy and Sonya both just listen. "There is no set path. Some people work in developmental get a heavy push. Other they are here to learn. They never really get a story until they move up to the main roster. Also this business isn't always fair. There are no turns," Hunter says. "I was only twenty one when I won the Divas title by beating AJ Lee," Paige inserts. "That she was. And you have Charlotte she had only been wrestling a few years. There is a opportunity for you two to be called up," Hunter says. "Together?" Mandy and Sonya say at once. Hunter nods before continuing. "Yes. We are creating a new faction. The idea is Paige has scouted you two. She's not happy that she isn't getting the credit for the Women's Evolution. Right now our female roster is great. Its needs something to help shake things up. Now it won't be right away we are looking for a fall debut," he says.

Once they are dismissed from the meeting Mandy and Sonya hug. "We did it," Mandy says happily. "Hold on. I am happy too. But lets not over celebrate. Its like they always say plans change... But we are getting called up," Sonya says with a huge smile. "We have come a long way from the fallen angel days," Mandy jokes bringing up a humiliating moments from Tough Enough. "Ha ha ha very funny," Sonya says.

Raw a few weeks later

"We are going to get arrested," Riley says. "As long as we don't go on the actual property of the arena we will be fine," Cody says as they ride in the limo. "Okay than you are paying my bail," Riley says. "Riley man people are going to be talking about this for months," Matt says. "And you didnt' have a problem last night when we watched the old WWF invasion of Nitro. Or when we filmed that stuff at my place," Nick says. ""What if Riley is right?" Hangman asks. "Hes not right," Cody says. "Okay say we aren't arrested. What if the WWE locker room decides to jump us?" Riley asks. "They won't. No way management lets them come out of the building. And most of those guys are my friends. And most of the ones that aren't are friends with you guys," Cody says. "I think we have arrived," Marty says. The limo parks. "Time to invade Raw guys," Matt yells. To Riley shock when they hop out of the limo there is a giant crowd waiting for them. All in Bullet Club gear.

A lot of things had lead to this. Some comments by WWE talent. A need to keep the buzz growing . The recent injunctions on Too Sweat and Suck It. And it was just a perfect chance. Raw was in California at a time they all were there. The venue being right next to a massive shopping mall. Riley follows the guys. The Invasion is a lot fooling around. Cody doing lines from the movie Independence Day, Nick and Matt on a mega phone calling for Devitt and Steen. They are all stunned when Jimmy Jacobs runs out to greet them. "Jimmy won't you get fired?" Riley asks. "That's the goal," He says before leaving.

Inside Later That Night

When Vince McMahon wasn't happy everyone knew it. "Who the hell do these people think they are?" He asked in a private meeting with Hunter, Stephanie, and few other executives. "They also are just stealing out ideas," Stephanie says. "Look some guys showed up they had some fun and left," Hunter says. "True. But we can't let something like this happen again. Let's make it to our talent. WWE runs sports entertainment not some DX rip off from Japan," Vince rants. "Vince don't worry. Its a fade it will fade. Not like they have there own promotion. They will all be working for us before to long," Hunter says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Okay so that is Paige but who are the other two?" Hangman asks as he and Riley watch Raw. "No idea. But damn the blonde," Riley says between bites of pizza. "That is Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville from NXT," Michael Cole says. "Nick and Matt told you watch every show," Hangman says. "Excuse me if NXT the one that slips through the cracks. Seems like an interesting angle. Hopefully the new divas do well," Riley says. "They don't call them divas anymore," Hangman says. "Okay well I hope the new women do well... Wait now I remember I think they were on Tough Enough with Matt Cross and Chelsea Green," Riley says. "Oh right. They must be pretty green. Maybe I just should have done Tough Enough," Hangman jokes. "Ah you will get there eventually kid," Riley says. "Kid?" "Hey man I'm the old vet now," Riley says.

Raw

"We did it," Mandy says once she and Sonya are alone. "I know we just debuted on WWE TV. Not the network. Not NXT," Sonya says. "Now Raw on the USA network. WWE Monday Night Raw on USA I mean think about it," Mandy says. "I know Rock, Austin, Cena," Sonya says remembering the history of the show they had just appeared on. "My phone is blowing all up. All these people that never thought I could make it," Mandy says. "I am sure mine is the same way. Hey we need to get some gear that matches," Sonya says. "How long do you think it could be before we could pitch story line ideas?" Mandy asks. "How should I know. I just debuted with you," Sonya points out.

Before anything else can be said Paige comes into the locker room looking mad. "I can't believe they would do this. Talk about pulling the rug out from under us," Paige rants. Both Mandy and Sonya are stunned. Just a few minutes ago Paige had been celebrating with them on there new group Absolution successfully debuting. Now she acting like something had gone very wrong. Management had told them how good it had went. The live crowd seemed to respond well. "One night. You can't give it a few weeks?" Paige says. "Hey Paige what is going on?" Mandy finally dares to ask. "You won't believe what I just found out. Tomorrow on Smackdown Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, and Liv Morgan are going to debut," Paige says. "What's wrong with that?" Mandy asks. "Yeah don't they often do debuts from NXT in mass?" Sonya asks.

Paige takes a moment to calm down. "The problem isn't them debuting. The problem is they debuting as a faction," Paige says. Both Mandy and Sonya could see the problem. The gimmick's were different but each group would have a very similar looks. For fans that didn't watch NXT it would pretty confusing and there would be a natural comparison between the two groups. If one started to do better I could be seen as the other failing. "It will be fine. We will just our work them," Mandy says trying to sound confident. "Glade to hear you say that Mandy. Because the pressure is on us more than ever now. I know you two are still fairly green. Don't worry about the matches I can carry that," Paige claims rubbing her neck.

California Matt Jackson's Place

"Riley you are early," Dana says as he enters the house hold a tool box. "I know. But you asked me to come over and look at your car. Also I didn't want give what ever friend you want to me up with to get here," Riley says. "Damn it Matthew," Dana says. "Don't blame me he figured it out," Matt says. Riley heads for the garage. "Look Riley I think you and Felicity would hit off," Dana says as he pops the hood on her car. "I'm sure Felicity is great. But I'm not interested. Who did you take you this to?" Riley asks looking at the engine. "Is this about Laura? Because you haven't even tried since it ended with her," Dana asks. "No its not about Laura I have dated since than. Seriously who did you take this to Gomer Pyle or was it Goober?" Riley asks sarcastically.

"I took it to the dealer last time it had any work. I wouldn't call some brief hook up your ex Barbi or some hook up in Japan dating," Dana says. "I'm not looking anything serious. A lot is going on. Hell just filming Being the Elite is a second job on top of wrestling. Hell just the next few months they are pulling trigger on the Bullet Club Civil war. ROH wants us all more. New Japan has more US shows, more shows in the UK, Australia and New Zealand. I've got to impress this year," Riley says. "Okay, okay," Dana says heading back into the house. A few minutes later Matt comes into the garage. "So Dana..." "Don't tell him I told you to ask," Dana says from outside the door. "He's going to know anyway. She would like me to know for sure if this is still about Laura?" Matt says. "Its not. Its just right now is the time to push for my career," Riley says. "Hey Nick and I prove you can have both. Cody and Brandi as well. Madison Rayne has two kids and is married to what's his name?" Matt says.

"Its that Jake guy. And I know people do it. You can add Nick Aldis and Mickie James. But like I said now is the time to push for my career," Riley says. "I know you are disappointed about not getting on the main card for the dome," Matt says. "The dome is part of it. But its more. Dude Kenny is going to wrestle Chris Jericho. Cody is a bigger star now than he ever was working for the WWE. You and Nick make how much on t-shirts? Time for me to make a move. Its not just the dome, it's not getting picked for the G1 or the New Japan cup. My only title shot was the one vs. Shibata. Jay Lethal was in the US title tournament yet I wasn't. I want more than just being a good hand," Riley says. "I get it man. Dana do you?" Matt yells. "Yes I get it," Dana says before she walks off.

"So hey how bad is the car? Dana told you were calling the last guy to work on it a moron," Matt says. "Oh the car is fine. Just this connector on the battery came lose. Easy fix. I just had to everything I could to keep Dana from another set up," Riley says getting the cap back on. "Is that all?" Matt asks. "Should have just called me sooner," Rile says closing up the hood. Matt walks back into the house and sees Dana. "I know what he said. I give up. Besides you know the old saying," Dana says. "What old saying?" Matt asks. "Love finds you when you aren't looking for it," Dana claims. "Why are you two talking about me like I'm not here," Riley says entering the house whipping his hands on rag. "I am just warning you Riley. Now that you are saying you aren't looking…." "Dana I am going to stop your right there. This isn't how I Met Your Mother," Riley says.

WWE Raw A Few Weeks Later

Mandy and Sonya waited outside the trainer's room. "She finished the match," Mandy says. "Yeah but she was in real pain," Sonya says. Paige had been wrestling Sasha Banks when she had aggravated a long standing neck injury. She had made it clear she needed help right away once they were through the curtain. Officials had been going in and out of the room ignoring Mandy and Sonya as they did. "This could be really bad. She had to have surgery already and missed a lot of time," Mandy remembers. "Yeah she did," Sonya confirms. The door opens and Johnny Ace steps out. "We are going to fly her to Alabama so Dr. Andrews can take a look at her. For right now you two will remain on the road," Johnny says in his distinct voice. "Will she be okay?" Mandy asks. Johnny takes a second. "We aren't sure. That is why we are sending her to Dr. Andrews. I need to get back to work," Johnny says before walking off. "She will be fine. I mean she's really young," Sonya says sounding like she's trying to convince herself as she and Mandy head to the locker room.

Later That Night

Most of the Raw roster was waiting at the airport for a late flight. Everyone would get a few days at home before hitting the road and than doing another TV taping. There was a lot of speculation about Paige's health which was the topic of the day. "Oh come on," Cesaro yells. Mandy looks up at the board changed saying the flight to Orlando was now delayed. "Welcome to life on the road kids," Cesaro says. "Hopefully it won't be to long," Mandy says. "Or you could take advantage of this delay. Seth Rollins is giving you a look over," Sonya says. "So?" Mandy asks. "Mandy come on. He is checking you out. And you haven't dated anyone in a long time," Sonya says. "There is a reason for that. And I'm not dating anyone on the roster after the whole Black thing," Mandy says. "That was a long time ago. Most people don't even remember it," Sonya says.

"I remember it," Mandy explains to her friend. "I can't believe of all people I am saying this. But you need a man," Sonya says. "Shouldn't you be trying to get me to switch teams?" Mandy says trying to make a joke. "You are to much drama," Sonya fires back. "All the more reason I shouldn't date a co worker or even with flirt one," Mandy says. "I guess you have a point. We just get started on the main roster," Sonya says. "And I love wrestling. But dating someone else in the business is just asking for trouble. I am never dating another wrestler," Mandy says. "Maybe you could date someone on the Indy's," Sonya says. "Oh I think that could be worse," Mandy says.

February Backstage in Japan

Riley was nervous as he watched on the monitor. Jay White was about to beat Kenny for the IWGP US title. When the match started Riley had been in Kenny corner only to be taken out with White laid him out. This was so there was a good reason why he wouldn't be around for the post match angle. Off in the corner of his eye Riley saw Kota Ibushi getting ready. Back in the ring Hangman was trying to challenge White for a title match only to get cut off by Kenny. "Here we go," Riley says cracking his knuckles out of nervousness. In the ring Kenny and Cody started to fight and in the moment Kenny shoved Matt down. If Riley didn't know any better he could have sworn it was a shoot Kenny and Matt's reactions were so perfect. Nick helped his brother up before they left. "Here we go," Riley says again. For a second it seemed like things were calming down until Cody grabbed Kenny to give him the cross Rhodes.

As Cody looked like he was about seriously hurt Kenny with a chair Ibushi took off running the crowd went nuts when he hit the ring getting rid of Cody, Hangman, and Marty. Nick and Matt had made there way to the back and joined Riley by the monitor. All three were silent watching this play out. Finally it was just the Golden Lovers alone in the ring. Kenny and Kota looked at each other and than embraced the crowd went crazy again. Some were even in tears. "Do you guys hears that?" Nick asks. "How could I miss it?" Riley says. "You boys hear that sound. My dad used to say when you hook people like this the money is going to be flowing in," Cody says. "Shit like this is why I wanted to be a wrestler," Riley says.

Being the Elite

Riley exited a hotel room. Cody waited outside. "Hey buddy," Cody taunts. Riley stays silent. Cody walks up to him. "You know loyalty is a great thing. And that is something I admire about you. Riley Morgan the most loyal man in wrestling. But blind loyalty can be a real mistake," Cody says. "Are you done?" Riley asks angerly. "Riley, aren't you sick of being just another guy? A guy watching Kenny's back?" Cody asks playing the devil whispering in Riley's ear. "So instead of watching one of my best friend's back I should watch yours? See you might have Nick and Matt fooled. You easily have Hangman buying this crap and Marty confused. But I see you for what you are. A selfish lying son of a bitch. That is out to only protect himself. You don't want to lead you want to drain Bullet Club to..." "Hey Bullet Club is fine," Cody says before walking off.

"Cut… Riley best promo of your career man," Matt says. "Really?" Riley asks. "It was great man. For a second I was like shit this guy might actually hit me," Cody praises. "Riley you suddenly becoming a promo man on us," Nick jokes. "Hey got to do my part. We have been hinting a Civil War longer than Marvel movies," Riley says. "It the right dynamic. Nick and Matt can be torn and trying to play peace makers. Hangman is going to side with me. Making you the guy that is clearly with Kenny works," Cody says. "I like that I'm loyal and I'm not a moron," Riley says. "Hey we need some segment for when we are back in the states. A segment where Riley confronts us," Nick says to Matt. "Oh I already got something in mind," Matt replies.

After Raw At a Bar

"Well to Paige," Mandy says holding up her glass of wine. "To Paige," Sonya says. It had been a tough night. After weeks of speculation it had been confirmed Paige's neck was to badly damaged for her to get cleared. In an emotional moment the former NXT and Divas champion had retired in the ring. "Is it selfish I am worried about what this means for us?" Mandy asks. "I was thinking the same thing," Sonya says. "We haven't had any direction since Paige got hurt. Meanwhile the Riott Squad are getting pushed pretty strong on Smackdown. Hell Ruby is getting a title shot at Charlotte," Mandy says. "They are allowed to pick up wins. We are just cannon fodder," Sonya says. Mandy just nods. Before anything can be said Renee Young and her husband Jon walk by. "Okay I admit they are funny," Renee says. "Its not just that they are funny Renee. It's that they are natural. I don't care what rumors you have heard they aren't coming," Jon says.

"Who isn't coming?" Mandy asks. "The Bullet Club. Renee heard a rumor they are debuting soon," Jon says. "Not all of them but some," Renee says. "And I am saying none of the guys on the Being the Elite Show. Just watch it those guys are having way to much fun," Jon says. "Being the Elite you mean that you tube show some of them do?" Sonya asks. "You should check it out a lot funnier than a lot of stuff we do," Jon says before walking away as Renee follows him. "He sounds like he's isn't happy to have a job," Sonya says. "I think had a rough day. He segments got rewritten a lot," Mandy says. "That Bullet Club sure has become a big deal," Sonya says. "Good for them. Maybe we should check out that show sometime," Mandy suggested.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Well here we go folks the last chapter. Unless you just back and read all the stories set after this. Thanks to everyone viewing this story, special thanks for those put it and me on fave or alert lists. Superstarkid man thank your for reviews. Yes I have AEW Dynamite I think its fantastic. They do so much so well._

Riley was backstage at a New Japan showing watching The Bucks and Marty take on GOD and Fale. The Bullet Club Civil was going forward. Right now the two teams were wrestling for the NEVER Six Man belts. "Riley," Gedo's distinct voice calls out. Riley stood up. "Yes sir." "You have had some very good matches this tour," Gedo says. "Thank you," Riley says. Gedo wasn't known to toss around complements unless he meant it. "The G1 is coming soon," Gedo says. The famous summer tournament was months off but Gedo was never a fly by night booker. He was notorious for his long term planning. "You are in this year B block," Gedo says. "Wait what?" Riley says stunned. "You are in the G1 this year. You are in the B block," Gedo says.

For Riley this was a dream come true. The very first New Japan match he had ever seen had been the finals of the first G1. The match had been the best he had ever seen. It changed his dream to be a pro wrestler to wanting to be a New Japan wrestler. Now he was finally getting a chance to be in the G1 for himself. "Thank you," Riley says. "You earned it," Gedo says walking away. Left alone for a second Riley does a fist pump. "What's that about?" Chase Owens asks rounding a corner. Riley grabs his fellow Bullet Cub member by the shoulders and yells happily, "I'm in the G1!" Riley runs off and actually clicks his heels.

A few seconds later Kenny Omega exits a locker room. "Hey Chase you seen Riley?" Kenny asks. "Boy have I," Chase says. "What?" "He just ran off that way. I guess he's in the G1," Chase says. "Awesome. I was hoping they would put him in it this year. You said he went that way?" Kenny says following. Rile comes back around the corner he just left. "Kenny you won't believe this! I'm in the G1. Gedo told me I'm in G1. I'm in B block of the freaking G1. The G1 can you believe it," Riley says more and more excited with each passing second. "If you are this excited just to be in it what will you do if Gedo ever books you to win one," Kenny says. "I don't know but fireworks will be involved," Riley says. Both he and Kenny laugh at that. "Oh hey I got some other big news," Kenny says. "G1 big?" Riley asks still riding high.

"Well of course not. But I talked to Chris he wants you on his podcast," Kenny says. "CD is doing a podcast?" Riley asks. "No Jericho. He thinks you would be great for Talk is Jericho," Kenny says. "Does he want his show to get canceled? Wait do they cancel podcast? Or do they just end? Because he's on like a network or site for podcasts," Riley says. "I don't know how that works either. But yeah he's going to be in Las Vegas same time Ring of Honor has that Pay Per View. I'll give his e-mail so you can get up a time to do the interview. He likes to be same room. Trust me it will be great," Kenny says. "Ah Kenny don't bother. I'll be a boring interview. Tell him I'm not interested. Besides man I've got the G1 to get ready for," Riley says.

Back in the States

"So they are moving you two to Smackdown?" Dana Brookes asks Mandy and Sonya as the pack up to leave that is what they are telling us with this draft," Mandy says. "And moving the Riott Squad to Raw," Sonya says. "Putting on the stable that got over on the A show," Mandy bitterly notes. "Hey come on," Sonya says. "It sucks but it's true. We have just been cannon fodder," Mandy says. "Smackdown is a chance for a fresh start," Dana points out trying to encourage them. "I hope Mandy. Sonya I'm going to go get the card. You mind bringing my bag?" Many asks. "Yeah sure no problem," Sonya replies. Mandy exits the locker room.

As she walks to the parking area her phone starts to ring. "Hi mom," Mandy says happily. "Mandy I have great news. Your sister is getting married," Her mother says. "That's great. Richard finally popped the question," Mandy says thrilled for her sister. Yet this small feeling of sadness. Her last real relationship has been with Tommy. And how long had that been? She had gone a few dates here and there. But nothing serious. No spark. "God that' sad Black is the closet thing," Mandy thinks.

TGI Friday's In Japan

"You need to do this," Cody says to Riley. "I'm going to finish the burger just give me a second," Riley says. "He's talking about Talk is Jericho," Nick says. "You need to do it man. It could good for your career," Hangman says. "Riley it's a chance to let fans get to know you," Marty adds. "The fans know me," Riley says reaching for ketchup. "Okay get to know you better man. Its not enough just to be a good hand in the ring," Cody tells him. "Think about how much good BTE has done for everyone," Matt points out. "Its another chance to introduce yourself to fans that aren't watching New Japan or ROH. I bet a lot of people listen that podcast just because they are WWE fans that like Jericho," Nick adds. "Guys I'm going to be a very boring interview," Riley insisted. "No you won't. Just go tell your story," Kenny says.

"It will be boring," Riley says again. "Let Chris worry about that," Kenny says. "Yeah its on the host," Hangman says. "I need to worry about the G1. And the matches I have booked for ROH," Riley claims. "What are you worried about?" Marty asks. "I'm not good with this stuff," Riley admits. "You have never done a podcast before," Matt points out. "What if I say something really stupid and make everyone hate me," Riley says. "Like what?" Nick asks. "I don't know like I try to say something and it comes out wrong. Or I try to make a joke that pisses people off," Riley says. "You aren't stupid so that won't happen," Kenny says. "I'll think about it," Riley says. "You do have a few weeks," Matt reminds him. "I'll tell Chris you said yes. If you really don't want do it figure out an excuse," Kenny says. "Sounds good. Maybe it will give Chris a chance to come to his senses," Riley says.

Weeks Later

Mandy and Sonya were driving to the next show. So far things were a big better on Smackdown. With it clear Paige wasn't coming back to join the team it allowed both to show a bit more personality. Although the story line was pretty much every week they went to the now GM Paige expecting to get a favor based on there old faction. Only for Paige to make it clear she wouldn't be helping them out. Mandy couldn't help but wonder if something more was going to happen. "Hey hit they radio. We are in one of the states where Observer Live is on the radio," Sonya says. "Why do we care?" Mandy asks. "I want to hear what they say about our match," Sonya says. "What you think Dave Metlzer is going to give us five stars" Mandy says sarcastically.

"Well of course not. But I want to hear what they say. Those type of fans that listen to him are the ones that don't like us," Sonya says. Mandy took a second to think. "Okay you have a point. But if they aren't talking about Smackdown than let's change the channel. I don't need to hear a lot of gossip. Or made up crap," Mandy says. "Fair enough. Its 1620 AM," Sonya says. Mandy finds the channel.

_"So he's got to at some point go on and win the title title at the dome right?" Bryan Alvarez says. "You would think. But Gedo seems to like him in the IC area. New Japan got very used..."_

Mandy turns it off cutting Dave Metzler off mid thought. "We don't need to worry about that section of fans. We just need to keep working," Mandy says. "I just want people to think we are good workers," Sonya says. "I know I am good worker," Mandy says defensive. "Hey calm down. "Sorry," Mandy apologizes. Both are silent for a bit. "I"m sorry about snapping. Its just I made the mistake of reading some review last night," Mandy says. "What did it say?" Sonya asks. "Totally trashed us. Well no they praised you. There feelings on me were and I quote "Someone that clearly was only hired for her looks. Unable to uphold her end of the match even back in the days of Divas with sub one minute matches,"" Mandy says. "You were great last night," Sonya says.

"Did you not see how bad I was trying to keep with that chain wrestling sequence with Becky," Mandy says. The chain wrestling had come at a time when Mandy had badly started to gas. By the time she and Becky had started that exchange she fell behind and Becky had been forced to slow down to let her catch up. "That could happen to anyone. Hell did you see last Pay Per View. Charlotte missed her moonsault came no where close to land near her target," Sonya says. "Look at Ronda Rousey she's a natural," Mandy says. "Mandy come on. Ronda has a life time of martial arts. You know I told you how my background helped me. Plus come you know how it works. They are booking matches so Ronda always looks good. They play to her strengths never putting a spot where she looks bad," Sonya says. "I just wish I felt like I was doing better," Mandy says.

Weeks Later

"I can't believe I forgot about this," Riley thinks as he was to Jericho's hotel room. He had totally blanked on the whole interview with Jericho after telling the guys he would think about it. Thank Kenny would up giving his phone number to Jericho had texted him just before he got on his flight to Vegas to remind him about it. Well with no good excuse ready Riley told him "sure no problem Chris." Riley knocked on the door. Jericho opened the door and welcome him in. "So hey sit down. We are just going to have a conversation," Jericho says. "Chris are you sure you want to do this. I mean I'm not that interesting of a person," Riley says. Jericho starts to laugh. "Oh yeah a guy from Nebraska that manged to become a star in Japan doesn't have an interesting to tell," Jericho says. Riley had never thought that. "And not to be jerk that was that botch finish you did in ROH. Yet you came back strong," Jericho says.

Riley tensed up. That moment of when he messed up his own finisher by jumping to soon still haunted him. He still got upset thinking about the way Cornette chewed him out and fired him from Ring of Honor. It was a big set back that he was only now finally over coming. "Trust me man this will be interesting one. I wouldn't want you on here if I didn't think it would be," Jericho says. Who was Riley to argue so he sits down. Jericho starts recording and does his intro. Riley talks about growing up Nebraska and being the son of the doctor. Finding wrestling as a kid. The story of finding the old Chono vs. Muta match from the G1 that made him want work for New Japan. His early days training in Ohio and moving to live with a cousin. And more and more. Its about fifty minutes in that things take a turn that will change Riley's life for the better.

"It took you a while to get to New Japan right?" Chris asks. "Right. The thing is New Japan has huge well of talent it can pull from," Riley says. "It produces it own with the Dojo," Jericho adds. "Right. And such a base freelancers they can add or make a deal with NOAH or DDT or Dragon Gate. On top of that CMLL, Rev Pro and ROH they work with. It is no lock no matter how good you are you get to New Japan. Now I had an inside track since I am such good friends with Kenny, Nick, and Matt," Riley says. "That's a cool thing about the industry now it feels so much more open," Jericho says. "Oh yeah. I think at this stage with the way we all know each other, travel and use social media you should always know someone in a locker room." Riley says. The thought it done but he feels compelled to add more before Jericho can move on.

"Really the only exception I could think of would be people from outside of wrestling that WWE signs. Like ex-football players or Mandy Rose who started as a fitness model and than did Tough Enough..." From there the interview goes on. What Riley's goals are. His thought on Being the Elite. After about two hours Jericho wraps it up. "Than was great Riley," Jericho says. "That was a lot of fun," Riley says. "Well I'll get it uploaded in a few weeks," Chris assures him.

Some Time Later After Other Stories Play out at

AEW Full Gear

Riley hit final wave on Kip Sabian and covered him. Mandy held Penelope Ford back. "The winners of the match Riley Morgan and Mandy Rose!" Justin Roberts announces. Kip rolls out of the ring with Penelope helping him to the back. Mandy and Riley hugged before the referee raised there hands. Riley grabbed Mandy and dipped her before giving her a kiss which drew a cheer. They roll out of the ring and head to the back. "What was that?" Mandy asks with a laugh once get through the tunnel. "Have you seen you. I will take every chance I can get to kiss you," Riley says. "I love you," Mandy says with a smile. "And I love you," Riley says before they kiss again.


End file.
